My Beautiful Life
by Lecholls
Summary: Oubliez tout ce que vous savez de OTH, je vous ai fait une version remasterisée à ma façon. Le tout se passe du point de vue de Peyton bien entendu, vous en doutiez?
1. Prelude 1221

**Chapitre 1: Prelude 12-21**

Je suis couchée dans mon lit, pelotonnée dans mon édredon, toujours au pays de Morphée. Everything 's fine.  
Les premières notes du Prelude 1221 résonnent dans la pièce. Aaaaaah, c'te chanson! Une drogue! Et ma merveilleuse chaîne HIFI me la passe pour me mettre de bonne humeur dès le matin. Aaaaaaaah. Je continue de rêvasser à cette invention merveilleuse qu'est la chaîne HIFI quand je remarque que mon deuxième oreiller vibre tout seul. J'arque un sourcil et je passe ma main dessous. Arggggggh, c'est pas ma chaîne HIFI, c'est mon téléphone! Quichonne, je me suis mise cette sonnerie depuis une semaine déjà! Tssss! J'regarde le nom et ouvre mon magnifique portable rose pour répondre.   
" — La maison du plaisir vous dit bonjour!  
— Tu es en retard, Sawyer!  
— Comment peux-tu savoir que je suis en retard?  
Nathan entre dans la pièce et me regarde, son téléphone à la main, un air moqueur sur le visage.  
"— Comme ca!"  
Je jette mon édredon sur ma tête et soupire. Il s'approche du lit et l'ôte totalement.  
" — J'ai froid, quichon!  
— Lève-toi immédiatement.  
— Haaaaaaaaan!  
— Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!"  
Bon, inutile d'insister plus, il gagnera de toute façon. J'obtempère donc et me retrouve deux minutes plus tard me frottant les yeux de sommeil dans ma salle de bains.  
"— Tu as 20 minutes, chrono en main.  
— Tsssssss!"  
_Nathan Scott, mon meilleur ami. Mon seul et unique ami à vrai dire. Lui et moi contre le monde entier! Enfin, je ne dis pas que c'est mon meilleur ami, la dernière fois que j'ai dit ca à quelqu'un, je l'ai perdu, il m'a jeté de sa vie … alors on dira que Nathan Scott est mon ami le plus proche, au moins, ainsi, je ne risque rien. Lui comme moi, n'a pas eu une vie facile. Sa mère est tombée enceinte à l'Université et son père l'a quittée trois mois avant le terme pour aller s'occuper d'une autre fille, de Tree Hill, qu'il avait également mis enceinte. Debbie (la mère de Nathan) a suivi Dan (le géniteur de Nathan — je dis géniteur car il refuse catégoriquement que j'emploie le terme "père" quand on parle de lui) à Tree Hill pour essayer de le faire s'occuper de son fils. Mais ce fut peine perdue, et finalement, Nathan s'en sort à bon compte, c'est une ordure cet homme … Breeeef, je me perds dans mes divagations et j'avance pas._   
Je me prépare donc à la hâte, ouvre la porte de ma salle de bains et le trouve couché sur mon lit, endormi. Non mais je rêve! Ce quichon s'est endormi sur mon lit. Je prends mon élan et saute comme une folle sur lui. Il se réveille en sursaut et me regarde vexé.  
" — Tu te crois drôle?"  
Je me relève, remet mes vêtements en place et le regarde, toute souriante.  
" — Je suis très drôle figure-toi!  
— Mais bien sûr. "  
Il se relève, vexé et arrange un peu ses vêtements. Après plusieurs minutes, il se retourne vers moi, me regarde et se met à se marrer.  
"-Tu vas sortir comme ca?"  
Je me regarde moi-même et ne voit rien d'anormal. Je hausse donc les épaules et attrape mon sac.  
"- Pas étonnant que personne ne te cause, tu ressembles à une échappée de l'asile.  
- Tu me parles toi, malheureusement!  
- Mais moi je t'acceptes, même avec tes cheveux en bataille"   
J'arque un sourcil et me penche vers mon ordinateur pour me regarder dans l'écran. Haaaaan, j'ai oublié de me coiffer et effectivement, j'ai une petite mèche rebelle. Enfin quand je dis "petite mèche", je devrais dire que j'ai l'air de m'être mis un pétard dans les cheveux. Je soupire et jette mon sac sur le lit et en profite en passant pour mettre une claque à Nathan. Je me coiffe donc pour avoir l'air d'à peu près quelqu'un de normal et je ressors à nouveau de la salle de bains.  
"-Mouais, finalement tu nous as pris plus de 30 minutes pour faire ca!  
- Tssssss."  
On descend les marches et on se retrouve sur le perron. Je m'arrête et je le regarde. Il hausse les épaules. Ce quichon est encore venu à pied.  
"- J'suppose qu'on va encore à pied?  
- Pourquoi on prend pas ta voiture?  
- Parce que j'ai pas envie de conduire!  
- J'conduis moi!  
- Oui oui!  
- Peytooooooon!  
- Depuis quand tu fais des rêves tout éveillé toi?   
- Peyton, j't'en prie! Tu ferais bien ca pour ton ami chéri que tu aimes de tout ton cœur "  
Ca y est, il me fait sa moue de chien battu … Awwwwww, j'sais pas résister quand il fait ca! Vilain garçon! Je prends mon courage à deux mains, secoue la tête, fais semblant de me saisir d'une guitare et de gratter quelques notes, tout en chantant "Dream, Dream, Dreaaaaaaaaaaaam, tadadadadaaaaaaaaaa". Il me regarde vexé et commence à marcher.  
"-J't'avais dit qu'on y allait à pied.  
- Hmf.  
- J'aime ton vocabulaire!  
- Et moi je déteste ton humour!  
- Ceci dit, tu m'aimes moi …  
- …  
- Ben c'est sympa!  
- …  
- Okay, tu recommences tes enfantillages …  
- …  
- Le voilà qui fait du boudin … "  
Je lève les yeux au ciel et prend mon I-Pod dans mon sac et le plante dans mes oreilles. Et hop, je me mets le Prelude 1221, dieu que ca fait du bien! Malheureusement, cet instant de bonheur ne dure pas très longtemps, on arrive au lycée, mon moment le plus détesté de la journée … Avec le réveil … Et la vaisselle … Et les courses … Breeeeef, j'aime ma vie quoi!

On passe les portes et Nathan m'abandonne pour rejoindre son cours d'anglais. Moi, j'ai cours d'espagnol, le seul cours que j'apprécie. Je me dirige vers mon casier mais malheureusement, aucun moyen d'y accéder, un couple est presque en train de faire un bébé là, devant MON casier ! Non mais, les gens ! J'attends quelques minutes et regarde ma montre. J'vais finir par vraiment être en retard s'ils se décollent pas ! J'ose un toussotement et bien sûr, pas de réaction. Je lève les yeux au ciel.  
« Pourrais-je accéder à mon casier, s'il vous plaît ? »  
Une voix de mec derrière moi, une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, celle de mon « charmant » voisin de casier. Lucas Scott en personne.  
_Oui Scott, comme Nathan … L'enfant que son géniteur a eu avec cette autre femme de Tree Hill dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure, bé c'est Lucas. Finalement, c'est le demi-frère de Nathan même si je suis interdite de prononcer ce mot devant lui, et puis, il a rien à voir avec ce gars ! Autant Nathan est gentil et attentionné que Lucas est égocentrique et antipathique. Elevé par son père, il a hérité de son caractère hargneux et amer. Il se croit sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter, et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne vaut vraiment pas la peine de se retourner sur lui même s'il pense le contraire … Capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée, il n'a jamais laissé Nathan en faire partie, pourtant, Nathan est super doué. Arggggggggh, ca me met la rage que de la faute de ce Narcisse, mon ami ne puisse pas faire ce qu'il aime le plus ! Tssss ! Bête type. Lucas en tant que mec le plus populaire du lycée est également en couple avec la fille la plus populaire du lycée, Brooke Davis. Vive les stéréotypes ! Vive le couple imbuvable. Genre, vous vous baladez dans les couloirs du lycée, ils passent, mieux vaut se bouger. Breeeeef, je m'y perds encore et pendant que je vous cause, Lucas est en train de dégager les deux acteurs pornos de devant nos casiers._« Bon, machine, tu te réveilles ? Si tu veux accéder à ton casier, c'est le moment »  
Non mais je rêve ! Ce crétin m'adresse la parole et il m'appelle « Machine » en plus !  
« Peyton  
- Pardon ?  
- Mon nom est Peyton  
- Comme tu veux !  
- Lutin ! Ca te tuerait tant que ca d'être poli ?  
- Ecoute, tu veux te prendre la tête, prends toi la tête avec ma pâle copie, mais lâche-moi les basks !  
- J'ai aucune envie de me prendre la tête avec un gars comme toi, franchement !  
Au moment où ce crétin ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, je vois passer devant moi une tornade brune qui s'accroche à ses lèvres, Brooke Davis. Et en plus, c'te fille parfaite me marche sur les pieds. Sympaaaaaaaa les gens ici. Je hausse les épaules, prends mes affaires dans mon casier et me dirige vers la salle de classe. J'ouvre la porte discrètement et … Lutin de mieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerf, la prof est déjà là ! J'essaye de me faufiler discrètement vers ma place, mais au même moment, j'entends la porte se reclaper derrière moi, je me retourne et qui vois-je, ô joie, ô bonheur, Lucas Scott qui fait un sourire gêné à la prof. J'avais oublié que ce crétin avait cours avec moi. Le pire, c'est qu'il s'excuse de son retard.  
« Excusez mon retard, Madame Tripodi, mais il y avait un barrage devant mon casier. Impossible donc de récupérer mon livre d'espagnol !  
- Ooooh, mais ce n'est pas graaaaave, Lucas, va donc prendre ta place »  
Ouf, elle a l'air de bonne composition. Je file donc en même temps vers ma place à moi.  
" Señorita Sawyer !"  
Ah bé nan, finalement, elle m'a remarqué.  
« Vous êtes en retard ! »  
Je lance un regard méchant à ce crétin qui me répond par un sourire sarcastique. Non mais je rêve ! Il aurait suffi qu'il dise que mon casier était tout à côté du sien. Mais nan, faut pas rêver, Sawyer, dans son monde à lui, plus tu écrases les gens mieux c'est. Mais il n'aura pas le plaisir de me voir râler. J'affiche mon plus beau sourire sur mon visage et m'approche près de la prof qui m'appelle.  
« Dix minutes sous le sombrero et vous ne serez plus jamais en retard »   
Et vlan, je le savais ! Elle me tape le chapeau mexicain sur la tête et la classe me regarde, hilare ! J'aimeuuuuuuuuuh ma vie ! Je retourne m'asseoir, toute sourire, nan tu m'atteindra pas crétin, toujours avec ce superbe chapeau vissé sur ma tête. C'est ca, riez bande de moules ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier. 

Après l'heure de cours, ou devrais-je dire de torture, je me hâte de rendre son sublime chapeau rose et vert à Madame Tripodi et je sors de la classe, mon carnet de notes de maths dans les mains. J'ai un partiel dans 10 minutes et j'ai pas étudié … Aaaaaaargh, si je passais moins de temps à papoter sur MSN, ca m'arriverait pas ca ! Je bute sur quelque chose, je relève la tête, vexée. Nathan est devant moi et me sourit.  
« Alors, cette heure de cours ?  
- Interminable !  
- La rumeur court que P. Sawyer la Rebelle s'est retrouvée sous le sombrero ! »  
Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Déjà ? Je me laisse glisser contre les casiers, rageuse contre moi-même d'être toujours en retard. J'entends des gloussements un peu plus loin, je me retourne, je me demande d'ailleurs vraiment pourquoi, vu que je sais déjà que ce que je vais voir, c'est Lucas et sa bande de moules suiveuses qui sont en train de se raconter le dernier potin de la journée. Et en l'occurrence, le dernier potin de la journée, c'est moi et le sombrero. Arggggggggh, j'aime ma vie, y a pas à dire ! Nathan me regarde d'un air rassurant et me tend la main pour me relever. J'accepte bien volontiers, il me redresse d'un coup sec, y a pas à dire, ce gars là sait y faire avec les filles. Il me prend par les épaules et m'emmène avec lui en cours de math.

On s'installe dans la classe, au fond, pour être sûrs de pouvoir copier au moins un chouia l'un sur l'autre. Lucas et sa clique s'amène peu après nous et se dirige vers le fond, en fait, vers nous !  
« Vous êtes à notre place »  
Non mais ohhh, y se prend pour qui, le gros balourd là ? Ni une, ni deux, je réplique  
« Y a ton nom écrit sur la chaise ? »  
Si je dois attendre que Nathan réagisse, les poules auront des dents ! C'est moi le mec entre nous deux ! L'autre nous regarde tour à tour tous les deux.  
« Tu réponds rien ? Nan, vraiment, vaut mieux que tu répondes pas, j'ai encore plein de répliques cinglantes à te balancer ! Allez va t'asseoir devant, Scott, et lâche-nous la grappe ! »  
Nathan me regarde du coin de l'œil, fier, je le vois. Moi même je suis pas peu fière de moi ! Non mais, j'allais pas me laisser emmrder par ce crétin ! Il me regarde encore quelques minutes, soupire, puis fais un signe à ses copains et va s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Niark niark niark, j'suis trop forte ! Peyton Sawyer la Rebelle a viré Lucas Scott super star de l'équipe de basket et du lycée. Je suis toujours en train de me féliciter moi-même quand le prof entre dans la classe et distribue les copies. Awwwwwwww cruel retour à la réalité. Tssss, j'regarde les questions et bien évidemment, j'ai pas révisé c'te partie … Nan, attendez, en fait, j'ai rien révisé du tout ! Je regarde Nathan à côté de moi, il a l'air aussi démuni que moi devant ces questions ! Alors, si un train part de Paris à 10h17 qu'il roule à du 207 km/h et qu'il faut … Arrghhhh, chuis déjà embrouillée rien qu'à lire la question … Aaaaaaah, Paris, la ville de l'Amouuuuuur. Comme j'aimerais y aller ! J'irais à la Tour Effeil mais j'monterai pas dessus, j'aurais trop la flemme de le faire … Hahaha ! Ca me fait penser que Nathan m'a récemment élue Flemmarde de l'Année … C'est vrai que je suis flemmarde … toujours perdue dans mes pensées … Breeeef, j'irais à Paris et … j'prendrais le Métro, je descendrai à la 22è station parce que le 22 … bé c'est un chiffre formidable, c'est le chiffre parfait ! Je vais créer la secte du 22 ! On vénérera le 22 et on ne manquera jamais une occasion de dire à quel point le 22 est un chiffre extraordinaire … Ca y est, je divague totalement ! Non mais qui serait assez taré pour me rejoindre dans une Secte qui vénérerait un chiffre … Soit, j'en étais où ? Ah wi, Pariiiiiis … Alors à la station 22, j'irais boire un bon chocolat chauuuuuuuuuud et je discuterai pendant des heures avec une amie que j'viendrai de rencontrer mais que j'aurais l'impression de connaître depuis toujours … Aaaaaaah, ce sera bien ! Très bien ! J'en suis toujours sur le chocolat chaud et cette amie merveilleuse que je n'aurais sans doute jamais quand j'entends la cloche sonner. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! OMG ! J'ai passé l'exam à rêvasser et j'ai même pas rempli mon nom. Tsssss de Pffff ! Nathan me regarde étonné, j'dois vraiment avoir l'air paniqué. Je lui souris pour le rassurer, ramasse ma copie vierge, ma veste et mon sac et je dépose ca sur le bureau du prof et me sauve en courrant avant qu'il ne remarque ma feuille.  
« Peyton ! Hey ! »  
Je me retourne et voit Haley James qui me poursuit à travers le couloir.  
« Haleyyyy ! »  
Comme si j'avais envie de la voir, elle maintenant ! Juste le bon moment, j'vous jure, ma vie est merveilleuuuuuuuuuuuse en ce moment !  
« J'ai vu que tu n'avais rien répondu au partiel ! »   
Lutin ! Repéréeeeeeeeeee ! Tssss !  
« Je pensais que les cours qu'on avait eu ensemble t'avaient aidé   
- C'est à dire que …  
- Pey, il faut que tu t'appliques !  
- Je saiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !  
- Tu en es capable en plus, tu le sais !  
- Je te promets de m'appliquer, Haley ! Merci de t'inquièter, mais ca va aller ! Bon, je te laisse, je dois filer ! »  
Et là, je fuis à toute jambe pour ne pas qu'elle me réprimande plus. Je profite de la pause déjeuner pour aller à la salle info pour voir mes mails.  
« Vous avez un nouveau message »  
Ah aaaaaaaaaah ! Voyons voir …  
« **De : Heartbreaker** »  
De mieux en mieux, peut-être que ma vie va s'améliorer un peu plus dans deux minutes !  
« **Salut toi ! ****  
****On s'est plus parlés depuis un certain temps maintenant ! Dis-moi que tu te connectes ce soir pour qu'on puisse un peu discuter ! **»   
Je souris … Comment refuser une telle demande ? Et hop hop hop, je clique sur le bouton « répondre » quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Nathan. Bien entendu. Qui d'autre aurait pu me trouver ici !  
« Encore sur le net ?  
- Une passion, tu le sais bien !  
- C'est pour ca que tu m'abandonne pour le déjeuner ?  
- J'réponds rapidement à un mail et j'arrive !  
- Iiiiiiiiiiiiiih Aaaaaaah ! »  
Je me hâte de répondre un "I'll be there, I promise" et je me lève pour suivre mon ami.  
En espérant que cette journée continue mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé, on va déjeuner et on se prépare à aller en cours. Haley passe devant nous et nous balance un sourire. Je vois Nathan rougir. Ohhhh ohhhhhhhhh ! Celle-là, je l'avais pas vu arrivée! Je tape sur l'épaule de mon ami et lui balance un petit sourire crapuleux  
« Nate ! Elle te plait ?  
- Naaaaaaaan, j'vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça»  
Il la suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye puis se retourne vers moi.  
« 'Fin si, un peu tout de même »


	2. J'traîne des pieds

**Chapitre 2: J'traîne des pieds**

Je regarde Nathan droit dans les yeux et je souris. Il me confie pas souvent des choses, alors ca me fait marrer qu'il me dise un truc aussi personnel ! Il me regarde l'air ahuri et puis me sourit. J'crois qu'il comprend pas à quel point ca me fait plaisir qu'il m'ait confié ca. Hahaha, il a vraiment une tête d'ahuri ce gars. Je commence à me marrer mentalement et je ne me rends pas compte que Rachel Gatina, une des plus proches amies de Brooke Davis, pompom girl, elle aussi, s'asseoit à côté de Nathan et met sa main sur son épaule. Nan mais elle me fait quoi celle-là ! Lâche mon pote, toi ! Il est bien trop génial pour toi ! Il lui sourit timidement et elle lui fait son sourire ravageur. Tsssssss, crétine ! Lâche mon pote ! Elle lui murmure un truc dans l'oreille et il acquiesce ! Acquiesce pas quichon ! C'est une TUUUUUUT, c'te fille ! Bon si au lieu de penser j'essayais une phrase pour voir.  
« Salut ! Tu peux lâcher mon pote, svp ! »  
Ouais, j'vous l'accorde, c'était pas la meilleure phrase à sortir mais j'en ai pas trouver d'autre sur le coup. Elle se retourne sur moi et ô miracle, se rend juste compte que j'existe.  
« T'es qui, toi, bâtarde ? »  
Hum ! Agression personnelle … Okay …  
« Une fille qui te demande de lâcher son pote, bâtarde ! »   
Oula, je deviens agressive. Contrôle ton agressivité Sawyer !   
« Et si j'ai pas envie ? »  
Ouuuuuuh ! Et c'est qu'elle me nargue la laide ! Je me lève, ni une ni deux … On contrôle son agressivité, svp ! Nan, rien à faire, je me retrouve devant elle, prête à lui en mettre une.  
Nathan se lève à son tour et me regarde, sérieux.  
« On y va, Peyton »  
Awwwwwww, mon Nathan ! C'est ce qu'il y a de tellement chouette avec lui ! Je peux compter sur lui ! Je sais pertinemment qu'elle lui plait ! De toute façon, cette fille plairait à une statue de pierre tellement elle est belle ! Moi, à côté, je peux me mettre un sachet sur la tête pour ne pas qu'on me voit. J'en suis toujours là dans mes pensées quand Nathan me prend par le bras pour m'emmener avec lui, sans un regard pour elle. D'ailleurs, avant de commencer à divaguer sur Rachel, j'en étais à dire à quel point Nathan était génial ! Mon ami a beau être un mec comme les autres, ca ne l'empêche pas de me favoriser moi, plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre ! Qui peut se vanter d'avoir un ami comme ca ? Awww j'l'aime mon quichon chéri ! Breeeef, je suis toujours en train de me vanter dans ma tête les qualités de Nathan, que je me retrouve avec lui dans le couloir.  
« Y a une soirée ce soir, on va y aller ? »  
Ca y est, il a pris un coup sur la tête ! De quoi il me parle lui ?  
« Pardon ?  
- Y a une soirée ce soir et on va y aller »  
Il déraille complètement, ca y est ! Il a perdu son seul neurone et il me le fait payer !  
« Et depuis quand on va à des soirées, nous ?  
- Depuis qu'on nous y invite  
- C'est ca alors ! Elle t'a invité à une soirée !  
- Ouaip !  
- Et tu veux qu'on y aille ?  
- Ouaip !  
- Et tu es malade !  
- Ouaip !  
- Tu sais dire autre chose que « Ouaip » ?  
- Ouaip ! »  
Je le tape et commence à marcher, il lui faut un moment pour se mettre en route et se remet à ma hauteur.  
« On y va alors ? »  
Huuum, ca demande réflexion ! Ai-je envie d'aller à une soirée où personne nous apprécie, où tout le monde nous regardera de travers, où les gens seront morts bourrés et se rouleront par terre ? Naaan, j'en ai pas vraiment envie, en fait… Faut dire, y a plus gai ! Parler sur Msn par exemple ! Ah ouais, ca me fait penser que j'ai fait une promesse tout à l'heure, d'être sur MSN, peux donc pas aller à cette soirée, donc il faut que je trouve un moyen d'expliquer à Nate que …  
« Tu peux arrêter de voguer dans tes pensées ? »   
Haaaaaaaaaan ! Il me connaît trop bien lui !  
« Je ne voguais pas dans mes pensées.  
- Mais bien sûr !  
- Mais oui !  
- Oui oui !  
- Tssss ! »  
Il me sourit et je le re-tape à nouveau. Il m'énerveeeeeeeeeeeeee !  
"On peut pas y aller, Nate!  
- Et pourquoi donc ?  
- Je reste à la maison ce soir ?  
- C'est terminé de nous tenir loin de la société, Pey ! Faut qu'on y entre et qu'on s'y fasse une place !  
- Tu veux une place dans CETTE société ? Mais t'es malade ! Si tu veux faire partie d'une société, on peut s'inscrire au club de Scrabble, ou un truc du genre ! Mais rentrer dans le groupe des pêtasses et sportifs prétentieux, nan ! »  
Il s'arrête. Je me stoppe également et me retourne sur lui. Il fait sa tite tête tristounette ! Ca y est la machine est lancée, ce sera à celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps … Awwwwwwww ! C'est trop duuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! Arrête de faire cette tête ! Bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Bon, tant pis, je craque !  
« Okay, c'est bon, on ira. »  
Il me sourit et passe son bras autour de ma taille, on se remet à marcher. Bon, je me suis fait avoir comme une bleue, mais j'l'aime mon Nathan, j'veux pas le décevoir non plus … Me voilà embarquée dans un plan « soirée de lycéens ». Beuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurk ! Mais bon, une promesse est une promesse, je ferais un effort !

Je rentre chez moi et je lance mon sac sur le lit. Je file vers mon ordinateur et me jette sur ma chaise.  
« Vous avez un nouveau message »  
Awwwwwwwwwwww ! Pourvu que ce soit pas LUI ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Pourvu que ce soit LUI ! Nan, pourvu que ce soit pas LUI ! Nan, que ce soit LUI ! Que ca le soit pas ! Que ca le soit ! … Breeeef, je continue ma lutte intérieure pendant quelques minutes, avant de me rendre compte que je n'ai toujours pas ouvert le mail et que ca ne m'avance à rien de me disputer ainsi avec moi-même !  
« **De : HeartBreaker **»   
Awwwwwwwwww ! Je voulais que ce soit lui !  
« **Salut toi ! ****  
****J'ai hâte d'être ce soir pour te parler ! Ca a été tellement difficile de ne plus te parler ces jours-ci ! ****  
****A tout à l'heure. ****  
****Je t'embrasse** »  
Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Le pauvre choupinou va m'attendre ce soir, et moi je ne serais pas là, car j'ai cette satanée soirée où je n'ai même pas envie d'aller ! Tssssssss ! J'aimeuuuuuuuuuuh ma vie, je m'aimeuuuuuuuuh de ne pas savoir dire non ! Je me lève et me rejette directement sur mon lit. Bon, la soirée va être compliquée et il va me falloir de la motivation. J'attrappe donc à tâtons la télécommande de la chaîne HIFI et la met en route. Après deux ou trois chansons … ou peut-être quatre ou cinq … voire plus … enfin bref, je me décide à lever péniblement le bras pour regarder ma montre. Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Il est déjà 19h ! J'ai flemmardé pendant plus de deux heures ! Nathan passe me prendre dans 30 minutes et si je suis pas ready to go, il va encore me faire une crise de nerfs. Je me lève à la hâte et court vers ma salle de bains. Cinq minutes plus tard, je suis sortie de la douche, je fonce vers ma garde-robe pour me choisir une tenue. Alors alors alors … Que portent les jeunes pour aller à ce genre de soirée ? Si j'y étais déjà allée, je le saurais … Le problème est que ce genre de soirée ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Pffff, mais pourquoi me suis-je encore embarquée dans cette histoire moi ? Je me pose sur un tabouret, face à ma garde-robe et je me maudis jusqu'à la cinquième génération pour avoir dit oui. Trente minutes plus tard, je ne suis toujours pas habillée et je n'ai toujours pas choisi ma tenue quand Nathan passe la porte de ma chambre et me regarde surpris, moi qui suis toujours en serviette de bain. Il sort un billet de 5$ de sa poche et le met dans l'autre poche.  
« Et tu fais quoi au juste ?  
- Je m'étais parié à moi-même que tu ne serai pas prête, j'ai gagné donc je me paye !  
- Haha ! »  
Je lui fais une grimace et reporte mon attention vers mon armoire. Je me retourne ensuite sur lui. Il est habillé plutôt cool finalement. Booooon, qu'est-ce que j'ai de cool là-dedans ? … Je farfouille, je jette des vêtements à terre, je retourne tout … Définitivement, je n'ai rien de cool ! J'ai MES vêtements et si je ne veux pas que tout le monde à cette soirée me regarde comme une extra-terrestre béééé, j'ai intérêt à rien mettre de ce que j'ai dans mon armoire.  
« J'ai rien à me mettre !  
- Hannnn, P. Sawyer, tu parles comme une vraie fille !  
- Nan, mais c'est vrai !  
- Bouge pas ! »  
Il ressort de ma chambre et ré-apparaît deux minutes plus tard avec un sachet.  
« Cadeau !  
- En quel honneur ?  
- Parce que tu n'as rien à te mettre ! »  
Ca y est ! Ce garçon en sait trop sur moi ! Il va falloir que je le liquide ! Je me marre intérieurement quand je le vois me regarder avec un air réprobateur. J'attrape le sac et file dans la salle de bains pour me changer. J'ouvre le sac et trouve un pantalon noir large et ample avec le dessus qui se rabat sur le pantalon. Quelle classssssssssssse je vais avoir avec ca ! Je l'enfile et c'est ma taille ! Il est trop fort ! Il m'épate, c'est pas croyable ! Je sors ensuite la blouse qu'il m'a choisit et n'en croit pas mes yeux ! Il m'a choisit une blouse sans manche noire. Jusque là, rien d'exceptionnel, sauf que dessus, il y a une inscription en blanc « The Bomb » … Je lève les yeux au ciel et me met à me marrer. En même temps, j'ai pas vraiment le choix, donc je l'enfile. Je regarde ma tête dans le miroir. J'ai l'air d'un cadavre, il va peut-être falloir que je me maquille … Haaaaaaaaaaaan, je me maquille jamais en plus ! J'vais encore faire des traînées de … du truc là, pour mettre sur les cils … Tssss, comment ca s'appelle encore … Je regarde le ptit flacon : Ah oui « Mascara » voilà ! Breeeef, dix minutes après, je sors de la salle de bains, fin prête !  
Nathan me regarde et siffle. Je lui souris.  
« Tu va pas y aller avec ta queue de cheval tout de même !? »   
Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il a contre ma coiffure ? Je rentre dans la salle de bains et me regarde dans le miroir. Je suis très bien, voyons.  
« Je suis très bien, voyons » dis-je en écho de mes pensées  
« Pas pour aller à une soirée ! Lâches tes cheveux, ca te va tellement bien ! »  
C'est boooooooon, j'accepte, sinon on va se chamailler pendant des heures. Après m'être coiffée, je ressors de la salle de bains et vais m'accrocher au bras de Nathan.  
« Je suis prête, mon cher cavalier »  
On descend les marches et ooooooh, miracle, il a pris sa voiture. Ca tombe bien, je ne comptais pas y aller à pied. Surtout avec mes talons ! Ahhh oui, parce que je vous ai pas dit, mais avec le pantalon et la blouse, j'ai trouvé des bottes haut talons ! Je pensais pas les mettre, mais quand j'ai passé le pantalon, j'me suis vue obligée de les mettre, sinon je marchais sans cesse sur le pantalon. La chance de ma vie ! J'vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais ma vie ? Breeeef, moi qui n'ai jamais marché avec des talons, qui ne porte que des jeans et qui ne me maquille jamais … ah et j'oubliais, qui ne va jamais à des soirées « people », je fais tout le contraire ce soir. Et couronnement de tout, pour la soirée étrange, Nathan a pensé à prendre son auto ! Je rêve éveillée, c'est pas possible autrement … Enfin, quand je dis je rêve, je ferais mieux de dire que je cauchemarde. Je soupire, lâche le bras de Nathan et me dirige d'un pas chancelant (bah oui, quoi, toujours ces haut talons, mon dieu ce que je vais avoir l'air quiche, tsssss) vers la voiture. 

On arrive à la fameuse soirée chez la fameuse Rachel. Je descends de voiture et m'approche de Nathan.  
« Fais ce que tu veux, mais m'abandonne pas toute la soirée ! »  
Il acquiesce. Ouff, j'avais peur qu'il me laisse plantée là. Il me prend la main et m'entraîne avec lui. Attention mesdames et messieurs, dans un instant, ca va commencer ! On entre dans la maison et tous les visages se tournent vers nous. Je pose mes yeux sur un visage inconnu, un beauuuuuuuu visage inconnu … Awwwwwwwwwwww, c'est quoi cette bombe ! Awwwwwwwwwwww ! (oui je sais, je l'ai déjà dit, mais faut le voir aussi !) Il me regarde un instant puis me fait un superbe sourire. Je dois être aussi rouge qu'un feu tricolore mais je parviens tout de même à lui sourire en retour. Je lâche instinctivement la main de Nate, pour que Monsieur Bogoss ne se fasse pas d'idée sur lui et moi. Finalement cette soirée va être intéressante. Nathan s'approche de Rachel pour aller lui parler. Ca y esssssssst ! Il m'a déjà abandonné ! Je regarde ma montre, il a pas tenu 2 minutes à mes côtés. Grrrrrrrrrr ! J'fais quoi maintenant ? Je regarde autour de moi et réfléchis. Il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose, plutôt que de rester planter là comme une quiche. Je repère le bar et m'en approche.  
« Salut ! »  
Tsssssss, c'est ma fête ou quoi ? J'ai reconnu la voix de mon « charmant » voisin de casier et je ne prends même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers lui. Faudrait peut-être que je réponde.  
« Salut. »  
Oula, plus glacial, tu meurs. Mode fière de moi, ON ! Nan mais sérieux, il me veut quoi le crétin de la ville ?  
« Tu va bien ? »  
Quand je dis que je cauchemarde, j'ai pas tort ! Outre toutes les choses que j'ai énoncées tout à l'heure et qui étaient étranges, je rajoute à ma liste le fait que Lucas Scott vient me parler pour me demander comment je vais.  
« Oh hé ? Tu va bien ? »  
Bon, visiblement, quand j'erre dans mes pensées, le temps continue de tourner et ca fait un peu comme si je lui laissais un vide.  
« Oui. »  
Bon, j'espère que là, il aura compris que je veux pas trop lui causer. J'ai pas daigné tourner la tête, j'lui réponds froidement, il aura compris je pense.  
« Alors, tu viens à ce genre de soirée, hein ? »   
Bah nan, apparemment, il a pas compris.  
« Ouais, et alors ?  
- Bah rien, j'engageais juste la conversation  
- Bah tu peux partir, j'ai pas envie de causer.  
- Bien. »  
Il attend encore un instant puis se décide à quitter le bar. Nan mais je rêve là ou quoi ? Il vient me parler comme si on s'était pas bouffé le nez tout à l'heure. Ce gars est vraiment … Tssss … J'saurais même pas le définir d'ailleurs.  
Je prends un verre et me retourne pour regarder les gens. J'aime ca, regarder les gens et me foutre de leur poire intérieurement. J'cause pas beaucoup en dehors de mes conversations avec Nathan, donc j'observe les gens et j'parle sur eux avec moi-même. Au moment où je me retourne pour me trouver « une victime », je retrouve Monsieur Bogoss en train de me regarder. Je lui souris et il me rend le sourire. Awwwwwwwwwwww ! Trop trop beau ! Ca y est, l'homme parfait existe et il est devant moi ! Bon ma grande, il est temps d'assurer là, ne pas avoir l'air d'une quiche totale ! Pendant que je réfléchis à comment me comporter, il s'approche de moi et quand il n'est plus qu'à un mètre, je sens que mon cœur va exploser.  
« Salut ! »  
Awwwwwww, même son « salut » est sexy ! Quelle voix mais quelle voix ! Awwwwwwwwww ! J'en suis toujours à me dire combien son « salut » me renverse que je me rends compte que je lui laisse un vide comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure avec l'autre crétin. Je souris pour me donner une contenance puis ma bouche essaye d'articuler péniblement quelque chose.   
« Hellow ! »  
C'est pas si mal ! Ca aurait pu être pire me connaissant !  
« J'm'appelle Pierre »  
Awwwwwwww ! C'est sexy ca, « Pierre » ! Plus il sourit et plus il me fait craquer.  
« Peyton »  
Je pourrais peut-être essayer quelque chose d'autre que des mots.  
« Je m'appelle Peyton »  
Il sourit, je lui rends son sourire. Alors ca y est, mon cauchemar se transforme en rêve.  
« Tu es vraiment jolie ce soir ! »  
Ce soir ? Pourquoi ce soir ? Il me connaît ? J'l'avais déjà repérée dans les couloirs du lycée, mais jamais j'aurais pensé qu'il m'avait remarqué. Awwwwwwwwwwwww ! Je suis dans un rêve ! Ne pas se faire de film, ne SURTOUT pas se faire de film ! Tadadadaaaaaaaa, tadadadaaaaaaaaaaaa, tadadada, tadadadadadaaaaaaaaaaa ! Je suis en train de me faire la marche nuptiale dans ma tête, me voyant en belle robe blanche à côté de Pierre-le-Bogoss en beau costard cravate, quand Lucas Scott revient à la charge.   
« Alors, ca discute ? »  
Tsssss ! Mais il nous veut quoi celui-là ? Dégaaaaaaaaaage, crétin !  
« Dégage Lucas ! »  
Oh ooooooh ! Pierre fait écho de mes pensées ! Quand je vous disais que c'était l'homme parfait !  
« Oh ! oh ! Pierre ! Tu te prends pour qui ? »  
Et il rétorque en plus le quichon ! J'attrape la main de Pierre et l'entraîne avec moi au dehors. J'suis malade ! J'ai osé lui prendre la main ! Bon, sur le moment, j'me suis pas rendue compte de mon geste, tellement l'autre m'avait énervé, mais là, maintenant qu'on se retrouve dehors tous les deux, j'lui lâche instantanément et je regarde le sol.  
« Ca va ?  
- Oui, merci. »  
Je m'assieds sur les marches et il en fait de même. Je me retourne 3 secondes pour le regarder et il me sourit. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Ce garçon est Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww ! Pendant que je divague encore en pensées, il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Aaaaaaaaaah ! Au secours ! Comment un garçon comme ca peut poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Bon okay, c'est super agréable. Mmmmm ! Il s'arrête. Naaaaan, continue ! J'aimeuuuuuh ca ! Il me regarde un instant et me sourit. Bon, il faudrait peut-être que je réagisse. Je suis trop choquée pour sourire. Euuuuuh ! J'fais quoi maintenant ???? Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse à mon tour. Aaaaaaaaaah ! Il me répond ! Ses lèvres me répondent ! Ca y est, c'est sûr, je rêve là ! Demain, je vais me réveiller et je serai frustrée ! C'est pas possible autrement ! Quitte à être frustrée demain matin, j'en profite encore un tit peu. Je continue à l'embrasser quand j'entends une voix bien connue derrière moi. C'est pas possible, il veut me pourrir mon rêve où quoi celui-là ?  
« Machine, tu peux te décrocher trente secondes des lèvres de mon pote, faudrait que je te parle »  
Et d'abord, pourquoi je rêve de ce crétin ? Il a rien à faire dans mon rêve celui-là ! Allez cerveau, fais le disparaître ! Ouuuuuuste !  
« Alors, tu es sourde ou tu veux pas m'entendre ? »  
Vilain cerveau qui ne fait rien de ce que je lui demande. Je me décroche donc des lèvres de mon nouveau « petit ami » de mes rêves et regarde Lucas Scott qui me toise de haut. Je me lève donc, fais un sourire à mon beau Pierre et frotte mon pantalon. J'avance de deux pas et me retrouve devant ce quichon, les mains sur les hanches, un air de défi sur le visage.  
« Bon, tu me causes ou pas ?  
- Pas ici ! »  
Tsssss ! Il me fait m'éloigner de ma perle rare en plus ! Et s'il était plus là quand je reviens ? Haaaan ! j'veux pas quitter cet endroit ! Malheureusement, il ne semble pas d'accord et m'entraîne par le bras vers le fond du jardin.  
« Nathan est parti, tu veux que je te ramène ? »   
Heeeeeeeein ? De quoi il me parle là ?  
« Nathan est parti ! »  
Bon, le vlà qui lit dans mes pensées.  
« Et alors ?  
- Tu veux que je te ramène ?  
- Nan merci !  
- Tu va rentrer à pied ?  
- Je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre !  
- Pierre est incapable de te raccompagner, il a trop bu !  
- Bah j'irai à pied !  
- En talons haut ?  
- Ouaip !  
- Déconne pas je te ramène !  
- Je comptais pas rentrer maintenant vois-tu !  
- Je te ramène, point à la ligne ! »  
Tsssss, comment je fais pour m'en défaire maintenant ? Et qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'abord ? J'veux pas qu'il me raccompagne ! Je déteste ce gars et j'ai pas envie qu'il me rende service ou qu'il sache ou j'habite ! Et puis, j'en reviens pas que Nathan soit parti ! Quel crétin lui aussi ! Ca doit être de famille bon dieu ! Bien évidemment, le temps que j'erre dans mes pensées, Lucas m'a attrapé le bras, m'a tiré jusque la voiture et m'a fait monter dedans. Bon, tant pis, fini le rêve, je vais bientôt me réveiller ! 

Il conduit pendant quelques minutes et je me rends compte qu'il prend pas du tout la direction de chez moi. Je dis trop rien, je me dis qu'il doit vouloir prendre un raccourci où un truc du genre mais je commence quand même légèrement à paniquer. Reste zen, Sawyer, c'est juste un rêve, donc il peut rien t'arriver vraiment. Il s'arrête au bord de la plage et descend de la voiture. Je fais quoi làààààà ? Suis-je sensée descendre ? Pas question ! J'en profite donc pour me renfermer dans la voiture, histoire que si c'est un détracté mental (et c'en est un) il ne puisse pas avoir ce qu'il veut. J'attends plusieurs longues minutes puis je me rends compte qu'il s'est assis sur la plage. Bon, finalement, il n'avait pas envie de pisser. Bah quoi, c'est ce que je croyais qu'il ferait ! Pourquoi s'arrêter ici sinon ?

Je ne sais pas quelle force me pousse à sortir de la voiture et à me diriger vers lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je vois qu'il a l'air passablement triste. Ce garçon aurait-il des sentiments ? Naaaaaaan, pas possible, c'est qu'une comédie qu'il me joue.  
« On est pas chez moi »  
Bravo Peyton, tu pouvais pas sortir autre chose nan ?  
« Je crois que je le savais »  
Haha ! Mais c'est que c'est un ptit comique en plus !  
« Alors pourquoi on est ici ? »  
Na ! Tu comptais quand même pas t'en tirer à bon compte sans explications !  
« Parce que je voudrais te parler ! »  
J'parle pas avec des quichons comme toi !  
« De quoi ? »  
Heeeeey ! Mais c'est pas ca que je voulais répondre ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ca d'abord ? La curiosité, plus que certainement …  
« De lui. »  
Alors là, je ne sais pas trop de quoi il veut me parler… Pierre ? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww ! Mon beau Pierre … Rrrrrrrrrr !  
« De Nathan, je voudrais te parler de Nathan ».


	3. Ironic

**Chapitre 3 : Ironic**

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep. __  
__This is what I brought, you may forget me_. 

J'ouvre un oeil. Je suis pelotonnée dans mon édredon. A voir la clarté de la pièce, c'est le matin. Bouuuuuuhouuuuuu ! J'ai fait un super rêve où j'allais à une fête et où j'embrassais le plus beauuuuu garçon qu'il m'ait été donné de voir dans ma pauvre petite vie. Awwwwwww, c'était trop biennnn ce rêve. Et évidemment, il est terminé. Vive ma vie, vive moi, vive tout quoi !

_I promise to depart just promise one thing. __  
__Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Ah ouais, j'croyais m'être réveillée par moi-même mais faut pas rêver, c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que Peyton-la-Marmotte s'éveillera de si bonne heure sans un petit coup de pouce extérieur. J'attrappe donc mon téléphone qui est en train de sonner. Je regarde qui m'appelle mais je n'ai pas de nom. Je le rejette donc sous mon oreiller. Qui qu'il soit, quelqu'un qui masque son numéro, je lui réponds pas ! NA !

Je m'apprête à repartir au pays de Morphée quand je sens mon oreiller vibrer. C'est qu'il insiste le petit salopiaud … Je soupire, attrape mon téléphone. Toujours « Identité Masquée ». Tssss. Je suis une marmotte, j'aime dormir, on est samedi, je suis allée à une fête hier soir, et y a un quichon qui ne veut pas me laisser profiter de ma grasse matinée ! Créééééééééééééétin ! Je me lève, niant toujours l'appel, enfile mes pantoufles et allume mon ordinateur. Je check mes mails tout en continuant à râler entre mes dents.  
« **Vous avez 3 nouveaux mails **»   
Oh oooooh !  
« _De : HeartBreaker. __  
__De : HeartBreaker. __  
__De : HeartBreaker._ »  
Oooops ! Lutiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin de mierf ! J'ai complètement oublié de le prévenir. Je me tape le front avec la paume de la main en me répétant « Crétine, crétine, crétine ». Au bout de 5 minutes, ca commence à faire mal, forcément.  
J'ouvre, tremblante, le premier message  
« _Salut toi ! __  
__Je sais que tu va m'en vouloir, mais je ne pourrais pas être là ce soir, on m'a forcé à faire quelque chose. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'abandonner, j'aurais préféré passer la soirée à parler avec toi. Dis-moi juste que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je m'en voudrais sinon. __  
__Je t'embrasse_. »

Je me rejette sur le dossier de ma chaise et soupire. Ouuuuuf, il m'a pas attendu toute la soirée. Voilà qui soulage sensiblement ma conscience. Bon soyons clairs, je lui dois rien, et si je veux prendre une soirée à l'extérieur, j'y ai bien droit et il me l'aurait pas reproché mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ca fait quelques mois qu'on cause tous les deux casi tous les soirs sur MSN et quand je ne peux pas être là, je me sens fautive. Chuis vraiment trop conne, faut que j'me soigne !

J'ouvre le deuxième message, un peu plus décontractée. Bé voui, quoi, tout va bieeeeeeeeeeeen !  
« _Re-coucou toi ! __  
__Tu vas m'en vouloir de t'écrire si tard, mais je viens de rentrer et il fallait que je t'en parle. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un de génial aujourd'hui, ca valait vraiment la peine d'y aller. J'espère que ca pourra marcher. Cette fille est exceptionnelle et je voudrais vraiment mieux la connaître. J'espère pouvoir t'en parler bientôt. __  
__Fais de doux rêves. __  
__Je t'embrasse_ »

Je me laisse retomber sur le dossier de ma chaise et soupire. En lisant ce message, j'ai eu un pincement au cœur. Quelle nulle je fais ! Un gars que je connais que virtuellement et je me fais des illusions en me disant que c'est mon âme sœur. C'est clair qu'il a une vie en dehors du net, une vie dont je ne fais partie … pourquoi m'imaginer monts et merveilles ? Surtout que lui ne ressent peut-être même pas cette connexion qu'il y a entre nous. C'est peut-être moi qui suis juste une quiche, qui m'accroche aux gens alors qu'ils ne tiennent même pas à moi. Ca y est, ma journée est FIOUTIOUEEEEE !

Déprime à fond les ballons, j'ouvre même pas le troisième message, de peur d'en apprendre plus sur la « merveilleuse » inconnue de mon correspondant virtuel, me lève, attrape la télécommande de la chaîne HIFI et me lance sur mon lit.

_An old man turned ninety-eight __  
__He won the lottery and died the next day __  
__It's a black fly in your Chardonnay __  
__It's a death row pardon two minutes too late __  
__Isn't it ironic... don't you think_

Et bé! Justement la chanson qu'il me fallait au bon moment. Ironic. C'est l'histoire de ma vie ca !  
J'attrape mon coussin, me le met sur la tête et hurle de toutes mes forces dedans pour minimiser le bruit.

« Encore en thérapie Sawyerienne ? »

Je jette mon coussin loin de moi et me retourne vers la porte. Je vois Nathan Scott-le-lâcheur appuyé dans l'encadrement, me regardant l'air amusé.  
« Tiens, tu vis toujours toi ?  
- Pourquoi je serai mort ?  
- J'sais pas, peut-être parce que tu m'as abandonné hier soir !  
- Je savais que tu m'en voudrais !  
- Y a de quoi je te signale ! »

Il s'approche de moi et s'asseoit sur le lit où il se laisse tomber mollement, les bras croisés en dessous de la tête. 

« Ohhhh, Sawyer, si tu savais la bonne soirée que j'ai passée ! »  
Il a l'air tellement heureux que je m'attendris. Je roule à coté de lui et pose la tête sur son torse.  
« Raconte. »  
Bé oui, la curiosité était mon plus grand défaut et tout ce qui concerne Nathan m'intéressant au plus haut point, je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de lui demander.  
« J'ai passé la soirée avec Haley »  
Oh ooooooh ! Comme lui en vouloir après ça ! Il craquait pour elle, c'est normal qu'il m'ait abandonné pour passer la soirée avec elle ! Puis c'est mon chéri, je peux pas lui en vouloir longtemps ! Je ne lui en demande pas plus, je sais qu'avec Nathan, soit il raconte tout seul, soit il dit rien, donc pas la peine de demander des précisions. Après plusieurs longues minutes d'attente, je me rends compte qu'il ne m'en dira pas plus. Pas graaaaaaave, je grapillerai des infos à Haley, ca ira plus vite.

Je relève la tête et je me rends compte que ce quichon s'est encore endormi ! Lutiiiiiiin ! Mon lit a un pouvoir soporifique ou quoi ? Tsssss ! Je me recouche sur son torse et laisse voguer mes pensées.

Bling bing  
Je relève la tête et regarde mon ordinateur. « Vous avez un nouveau e-mail ». Je me lève doucement et vais m'asseoir face à mon ordinateur.  
« De : Heartbreaker »  
Je soupire longuement. Pfffffff de tssssss ! J'ai pas envie de lire, j'ai pas envie de savoir comment s'est passée la soirée avec la belle inconnue. Je vais me recoucher à côté de Nathan sans lui répondre, sans même ouvrir le mail. J'en ai marre d'être la confidente de tous. Je voudrais vivre mes propres passions, mes propres histoires. Je ne veux plus vivre à travers les histoires des autres. Ma vie est trop monotone. J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarre !

Après une heure à ressasser ma pauvre vie, je me relève et regarde un instant Nathan dormir. Et bé dis donc, la nuit a du être longue ! Je me demande bien ce que lui et Haley ont pu faire de leur nuit. Haaaaaaaaaan ! Bande de dégoutants ! Je me marre avec moi-même. J'me rends compte que je risque de réveiller la Belle-au-bois-dormant, donc je me lève, prends ma veste et part faire un tour.

Je marche longuement, jusqu'à en avoir mal aux pieds. Je m'arrête donc au café de la mère de Nathan, pour prendre un café et me reposer un chouia. Je m'installe à MA table (enfin notre table avec Nathan) et ôte mes chaussures. Tout va bieeeeen quand je suis ici. Debbie s'approche de moi et m'amène mon café. J'ai pas eu besoin de commander, elle sait d'avance qu'il me faut ma dose de caféine quotidienne.

« Nathan n'est pas avec toi ?  
- Non, il s'est encore endormi sur mon lit.  
- Je le savais ! »  
On se met à rire toutes les deux. Nathan est assez mystérieux comme garçon, il parle pas beaucoup et se dévoile très peu. Seulement, Debbie et moi, on est les deux personnes qui le connaissent le mieux. On a donc pas besoin de se poser des questions pour savoir où il est, ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il pense, on le devine nous-mêmes. Sauf que Shhhhhht !, faut pas lui dire qu'on a cette capacité, il serait vexé.

Après m'être reposée en ressassant avec Debbie les nombreux défauts de Nathan, je reprends ma marche libératrice d'esprit. Mon but ? Ne surtout pas penser à ma pauvre vie qui me désespère. Je chantonne donc, vu que j'ai oublié mon I-Pod à la maison en partant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller mon quichon de meilleur ami. Me voilà donc obligée de chanter pour éviter de partir dans mes pensées. Evidemment, je chante une chanson qui me donne envie de danser, ce qui fait que je me tortille au milieu de la rue. Bah voui, voyons Peyton, soyons ridicules jusqu'au bout. Je suis là, au milieu de la rue, chantonnant alors que j'ai pas d'I-Pod dans les oreilles et par la même occasion, je bouge mon anatomie. Je croise bien évidemment le regard de la bande de Lucas Scott qui me regardent comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre (bon, ça, ça change pas de l'habitude) mais qui également se foutent de ma poire. Géniaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! Vive moi ! Vive ma vie !  
Je reprends donc mon sérieux et me dirige vers chez le disquaire. Le seul truc qui peut me calmer quand je suis aussi énervée contre moi-même, c'est d'aller m'acheter quelques vinyls. Je rentre donc dans ma boutique préférée et commence à flâner dans les rayons. Je me choisis quelques vinyls et me dirige vers le comptoir pour les écouter. Je suis en maaaaaanque de musique ! Mark, le disquaire, me file les écouteurs et je me mets à écouter ce que j'ai choisi. Je suis en plein dans mon trip musical quand je sens quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule. Je me retourne et voit Lucas Scott qui me sourit. Il remue les lèvres mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit. Je hausse donc les épaules. Il m'enlève alors les écouteurs des oreilles en souriant.

« Salut ! Tu vas bien ? »  
Oh oooooh ! Il lui prend quoi à celui-là ? Je dois avoir l'air tellement hallucinée qu'il se retourne pour regarder derrière lui si je n'ai pas vu un monstre. Je souris alors à le voir chercher ce qui me fait halluciner.  
« Salut. Pourquoi tu me parles ? »  
Bé oui, quoi, pourquoi il me parle ? C'est Lucas au pays des merveilles ou quoi ?  
« Baaaaaah … J'pensais qu'après la conversation qu'on a eu hier, on pouvait se saluer ».  
Gné ? Keskidilui ? De quoi y parle ????  
« Notre conversation … de cette nuit … Tu te souviens hum ?»   
Alloooooooo ? Peyton Sawyer ? On réagit s'il vous plaît ! Une conversation, hier soir … Gné, gné, gné ? Késacoooo ? Le temps que je cherche de quoi il veut bien me parler, je le vois croiser les bras et me regarder interrogatif.  
« Tu te souviens, Peyton ? »  
Ah, déjà, il m'appelle plus Machine ! Donc effectivement, on a du parler hier soir. Parler ? Lucas et moi ? Ca aurait du me marquer … ou aloooooooors … Mais ouiiiiiiiiii ! Quelle quiche alors ! Cette soirée a vraiment eu lieu ! Il m'a vraiment raccompagné et … OMFG ! J'ai vraiment embrassé ce awwwwwwwwwwwwwww … Adonis ! Je dois sourire béatement depuis 5 minutes quand il toussote gentiment pour me rappeler à la réalité.  
Humpf. Boooon, je lui dis quoi à lui ? C'est bien beau tout ca, mais y me faudrait du temps pour me rappeler de quoi on a parlé aussi. Moi je pensais que c'était un mauvais rêve …   
« Bien sûr, on peut se saluer, mais … pourquoi finalement ? Ca fait 17 ans qu'on s'évite soigneusement ! »  
Il me regarde, interloqué. Boooon, okay, je le reconnais, c'est pas super sympa, mais j'ai une vie tellement affreuse en ce moment, faut bien que quelqu'un paie, et pourquoi pas le gars que je trouve le plus antipathique de la terre. Mais chais pas, je le regarde et je me dis qu'il a vraiment l'air affecté de ce que je viens de dire. Je le regarde baisser les yeux, me faire un signe de la main et sortir du magasin et j'en ai presque mal au cœur. Je le vois s'éloigner et rejoindre sa bande de copains, je hausse les épaules et remet les écouteurs sur mes oreilles. Béééé quoi? J'vais pas lui courir après non plus!

_It's like rain on your wedding day __  
__It's a free ride when you've already paid __  
__It's a good advice that you just didn't take __  
__Who would've thought... __it figures_

J'en suis à ca de mon trip musical quand on me retape sur l'épaule. Il m'euuuuuuuuuuunerf ce gars ! Je me retourne, l'air courroucé et je croise le regard de … Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww… Pierreuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! J'ai les yeux qui me sortent de la tête et la langue qui pend, j'en suis sûre ! Il me sourit et je dois être rouge comme mon pull (oui, j'ai un pull rouge écarlate aujourd'hui). Awwwwwwwwwwwwww ! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Ne surtout pas baaaaaver.  
« Salut »  
Héhé, je m'en sors pas si mal aujourd'hui ! Je le vois qui me répond mais je n'entends pas. Ah merdeeeeeee, les écouteurs sont toujours sur mes oreilles. Faut dire que j'ai des raisons de m'emmêler les pinceaux ! Il est troooooooooooop beau !  
« Aheum, tu disais ? »  
Il sourit, voyant mon air gêné. Awwwwwwww ! L'homme parfait existe ! Je suis une quiche et il est pas agacé, il souriiiiiiiiiiiit. Et quel sourire … Mmmmmmm.  
« Je te demandais ce que tu faisais là ?  
- J'écoutais de la musique »  
Hum. Bien, il va croire que je me fous de sa poire. Je rougis encore et baisse les yeux.  
« J'avais remarqué »  
Bien vu, Peyton-la-quiche ! Il avait vu ! Tssss, je roule des yeux contre moi-même et il sourit encore ! C'est vraiment l'homme parfait ! Bon, je réponds quoi maintenant ? Crétine, crétine, crétiiiiiiiiiiiine ! J'ai déjà de la chance qu'il est pas encore reparti.  
« Pourquoi tu me demande ce que je fais ? »  
Voilà, mieuuuuuux, beaucoup mieuuuuuuuuuuuux !  
« En fait, là, on va au ciné, et je me demandais si tu nous accompagnerais ? »  
Awwwwwwwww ! Le beau Pierre, l'homme de ma vie, il me demande de l'accompagner dans une salle toute noire où on pourra surement fricoter … Mmmmmmm ! Comment résister ? Mais euuuuuh, il a dit « On ». Hum, ca demande réflexion.  
« On ? »  
Saleté de bouche qui parle avant que je ne lui en donne l'ordre ! Vilaine, vilaine bouche !  
« Bah oui, les gars et moi »  
Gné ?  
« Les gars ? »  
Arrête de parler avant que je ne te dise de le faire, grrrrrrrrrr !  
« Ouais, Lucas, Brooke, Rachel, et les autres  
- Une aprem complète avec tes crétins de copains ? Non merci »  
Il ouvre grand les yeux. Lutiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, Peyton ! On t'a jamais appris à tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler ! Je me fous ouvertement de ses copains, je lui dis non à un rendez-vous ! Crétine, crétine, crétiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine !  
« Très bien. Bon aprem »  
Et là, sur ça, il se barre. Mais logique après ca ! Quelle crétiiiiiiiiiiine ! C'est pas possible ca ! Je me tape la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Une autre version de moi se serait donné des claques mentales, moi, j'hésite pas, je me les donne vraiment. Mark me regarde en souriant. Il a l'habitude avec moi.  
« Tu avais pas tort, tu sais !  
- Merci Mark »  
J'attrape les vinyls que j'ai choisi et je paie. Il faut que j'aille me petit-suicider. Maintenant ! Je vais aller m'étouffer avec mon oreiller. Maudite moi, maudite bouche, maudite viiiiiiiie !

Je suis toujours en train de ressasser la crétine que je suis, je traverse la rue et un des vinyls que je viens de m'acheter m'échappe des mains. Je m'abaisse pour le ramasser.

"Hey! Tu veux te faire renverser ou quoi?"  
Je me redresse et voit Lucas qui s'approche de moi et me ramène sur le trottoir. Je suis totalement à l'ouest encore aujourd'hui. J'ai juste le temps de voir un taré en voiture qui roule sur mon vinyl. Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! C'est mon jour de fête ou quoi!  
"Aheum … Merci.  
- Pas de problème, je trouverai dommage que tu te fasses renverser sous mes yeux sans que je ne fasse rien."  
Uèèèèè! Encore bien qu'il est là lui. Je le regarde traverser la rue et ramasser la pochette de mon vinyl. Il se ramène près de moi et me sourit tout en tirant le vinyl hors de la pochette. Bien évidemment, vu ma chance habituelle, il est brisé en deux morceaux. Il m'attrape par la main (oh hé, il fait quoi lui?) et me tire vers la boutique. Là, il montre le disque à Mark qui lève les yeux au ciel. Il murmure quelque chose dans l'oreille du disquaire qui file dans l'arrière-boutique et ramène un vinyl emballé que Lucas paie. Mon Dieuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Je suis toujours en train de rêver, c'est certain! Il est tombé sur sa tête pendant la nuit ou quoi? Il est où le mec arrogant que je peux pas blairer???? Je suis toujours en train de le regarder interloquée qu'il me tend le disque.  
"Merci, mais euuuuuh, je peux pas accepter, laisse-moi te le rendre!  
- Pas de problème, ne t'inquiète pas! Ouvre le chez toi, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ce disque!"  
Il me sourit et s'en va. Je suis on the cl! J'en reviens pas. Je reste là 5 minutes à regarder la porte par laquelle il vient de sortir et je m'en remets pas. Drôle de gars. Pourquoi il a fait ca? Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi?

Il me faut bien un quart d'heure pour m'en remettre, jusqu'à ce que Mark me jette de la boutique pour fermer. J'erre longuement encore dans les rues de Tree Hill. C'est ma fête aujourd'hui, ou quoi? Il m'est arrivé plus aujourd'hui que ce qu'il m'est jamais arrivé sur toute ma vie. J'arrive pas à comprendre. Primo, Pierre … Grand mystère du pourquoi a-t-il voulu m'embrasser. Et piire, c'est que le jour suivant, il m'invite au ciné … Secundo, Lucas Scott … Grand mystère du "ce mec là n'est peut-être pas le cnnrd que je m'imaginais". N'empêche, il m'a payé un vinyl parce que je venais d'en casser un, par ma faute en plus, pas la sienne, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. Mais euuuuuuuuh, c'est quoi ce grand bordel? Si on compte en plus que mes piliers me plantent légèrement en ce moment. A savoir, Nathan Scott le lâcheur, qui quand il sera avec Haley aura moins de temps à me consacrer et mister Heartbreaker-je-connais-pas-son-vrai-nom qui s'est trouvé une belle inconnue pour me planter également. Géniaaaaaaaaaaaal le weekend! J'aurais mieux fait de me prendre une bûche avec mes talons, ce qui m'aurait empêché d'aller à cette maudite fête qui a changé ma tite routine. Tssss. 

Je finis par rentrer chez moi, totalement morte exténuée. Je m'attends à trouver la Belle-au-Bois-Dormant sur mon lit, mais vu le temps que j'ai flâné, il est clair qu'elle a eu le temps de se réveiller et de partir. Je trouve un post-it sur l'écran de mon Vincent. Vincent étant le nom de mon portable, je l'ai appelé ainsi en hommage à mon ex-meilleur ami. Bah oui, l'ordi, lui il me lâchera pas … Ce qui n'est pas encore sûr finalement … Breeeef, j'arrête d'argumenter avec moi-même et je lis le post-it:

"_Sawyer, j't'ai attendu un moment mais Haley m'a appelé et j'ai rdv avec elle. Passe une bonne soirée! Je t'embrasse. Nate._" 

Okaaaaaaaaay, ca veut donc dire que je vais passer ma soirée seule comme une quichonne. Supeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Je me dirige vers la chaîne HIFI et enclenche le vinyl que Lucas m'a payé. Pourquoi celui-là, j'en sais trop rien, j'ai envie de l'écouter. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et écoute les premières notes … 

_You want your independence __  
__But you won't let me let you go __  
__You wanna test the waters __  
__And leave it on the empty shores ___

_But I'll take my time if you want to __  
__And I'll give you whatever you need __  
__And I'll wait a lifetime to give it to you __  
__Give it to you_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih! Jackson Waters! Center of attention! J'adooooooooooooooooooore cette chanson! Ce gars me surprend vraiment. Je suis tellement crevée que peu de temps après que la chanson n'ait débuté, je m'endors lourdement.

TBC


	4. Losing my religion

**Chapitre 4: Losing my religion**

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep. __  
__This is what I brought, you may forget me._

Je saute hors de mon lit et file vers la salle de bains. Comme d'hab, je suis en retard. Mon téléphone sonne, ca veut dire que Nate m'appelle car il est en bas et qu'il m'attend. Je me brosse les dents et coure vers ma penderie. Je choisis rapido un jeans et un t-shirt que j'enfile à la hâte. Je sautille jusqu'à mes baskets que je mets rapidement. Je me jette ensuite sur mon lit pour répondre.  
"- Alloooooooooooooooooooooo?  
- Peyton?"  
J'arque un sourcil. Ce n'est pas la voix de Nathan.  
"- Oui, c'est elle-même.  
- Salut Peyton, c'est Lucas!"  
Gnéééééééééé? Comment qu'il a mon numéro celui-là???  
" – Hum. Oui, salut Lucas.  
- Je te téléphone pour savoir comment tu as trouvé la chanson?  
- Très bien ... Très bien ... Mais euuuuuh, tu aurais pu me le demander tout à l'heure au lycée ...  
- Oui mais ... hum ... J'voulais te le demander maintenant!  
- Bien, elle est très bien, mais je la connaissais déjà!   
- Oh oooh! Tu as de chouettes goûts musicaux alors ...  
- On peut dire ça  
- Bien ...  
- ...  
- Bon bien je te laisse ... Salut!"  
Et il a raccroché. La seule chose qui me passe par l'esprit, c'est "Gné? Gnéééé? Gnééééééééé?". Drôle de conversation, drôle de gars. Breeeeef, j'vais pas y passer la matinée, j'suis déjà à la bourre, j'enfile donc ma veste et je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre. Nathan n'est pas venu mes chercher, je suppose qu'il est passé prendre Haley à la place, je m'y ferai, je vais m'y faire ... Je ne suis PAS jalouse parce que mon ami m'abandonne ... Non non non ... Ou si, peut-être un peu ... voir même beaucoup ... Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, j'm'en veux d'lui en vouloir, s'il est heureux, c'est tout ce qui devrait compter mais j'ai du mal à le partager ... et là je l'ai plus du tout pour moi!!

Je me mets en route, à pied, pour l'école, IPod dans les oreilles, écoutant en boucle ma chanson du moment. J'arrive pile à l'heure, avance fière de moi vers mon casier pour y prendre mon cours de première heure. Lucas est devant les casiers, avec sa troupe de copains. Je lui fais un sourire auquel il répond en tournant la tête et continue de parler avec ses potes. Oh ooooh! C'est donc ca! Il ne veut pas qu'on nous voit parler ensemble ... Mais pas de souci mon vieux, je ne t'adresse pas la parole et je fais comme si tu n'existais pas! Y a NO SOUCY pour moi!  
"- Salut, vous pourriez dégager de devant mon casier?"  
Et paf, comme entrée en matière, on peut pas faire mieux. J'évite soigneusement de regarder Lucas et me concentre sur son grand pote, Tim, le gars le plus con qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Il se met à se marrer.  
"Quoi? C'est si drôle que ça ce que je viens de dire?  
- Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser passer alors que tu le demandes même pas gentiment"  
Grrrrrrrrr! Il m'énerve celui-là! J'crois qu'il a jamais goûté à ma droite légendaire, c'est pour ça! Au moment où je veux répondre, je vois une main qui tire Tim vers l'arrière.  
"Laisse-la passer!"  
Je regarde plus attentivement et je vois que celui qui vient à ma rescousse n'est autre que Pierreuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! Il est toujours aussi beau, il m'a embrassé, ne me prends pas pour une folle alors que visiblement, je le suis et maintenant, il vient à ma rescousse. Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Quand je vous disais que l'homme parfait existe et qu'il est là, droit devant moi! Je lui fais un sourire de reconnaissance, qu'il me renvoie. Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, ne souris surtout pas, je vais FONDREEEEEEEEEEEE! Awwwwwwwwwwwwww mais awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww alors! J'avance tremblante vers mon casier, vu qu'il vient d'être libéré grâce au prince charmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant. Je prends mes affaires, sous les yeux de la bande des crétins de service, le referme et re-balance un sourire à Pierre avant de me diriger vers la salle de cours.

Haaaaaaaaaaaan, tant d'émotions et j'en ai besoin de faire pipi! J'file donc rapidement vers les toilettes, consciente que je suis déjà très en retard avec tout ça. Je me dépêche de faire ce que j'ai à faire et puis vais vers le lavabo me laver les mains. Au moment où je vais me les essuyer, j'entends un sanglot venant d'une toilette. J'arque un sourcil et m'approche précautionneusement de la toilette qui émet des sons suspects. J'écoute quelques secondes mais n'entend rien.  
"Y a quelqu'un?"  
Pas de réponse. Visiblement, Peyton d'Arc a encore rêvé ... Et dire qu'on en a emmené au bûcher pour moins que ca! Je me mets à me marrer avec moi-même quand je ré-entends un sanglot. Mais mais mais mais maiiiiiiiiiis! Je me ré-approche de la toilette et me met à quatre pattes pour regarder en dessous de la porte. Il y a bien quelqu'un.   
"Ouuuuuhouuuuuu! Y a quelqu'un?"  
Toujours pas de réponse mais un nouveau sanglot.  
"En tout cas, s'il n'y a personne, je vois deux sublimes bottes Gucci qui émettent des sanglots"  
J'entends un petit rire derrière la porte.  
"Elles gloussent maintenant... Sacrées bottes".  
J'entends une voix que je ne connais pas qui me répond enfin.  
"Je suis désolée, j'essayais d'être discrète.   
- Ce n'est pas grave, je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien ...  
- Ca va ... Comme ca peut aller quand on vient de se faire larguer"   
Oulaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, une affaire de peine de cœur, et apparemment, je suis l'interlocuteur! Ca, c'est le comble du comble! Je vais devoir écouter les pleurs et les plaintes d'une pauvre fille qui vient de se faire larguer. Je vais devoir rassurer, conseiller, aider ... Alors que je suis la première militante pour dire que l'amour est une utopie et que Love Forever, c'est que de la merde. Breeeeef, je vais faire un effort car je déteste savoir les gens tristes. Je m'assieds donc contre la porte.  
"Raconte-moi si tu veux.  
- Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes histoires"  
C'est bien gentil mademoiselle, mais c'est déjà fait, je suis déjà impliquée et je ne compte pas t'abandonner sans avoir vu un joli sourire sur ton visage. Je sais très bien que la plupart des suicides pourraient être évités si on parlait plus avec les gens qui sont mal, c'est pourquoi je ne laisse jamais une personne triste toute seule.  
"Tu ne m'embêtes pas ...  
- Merci.  
- Je n'ai encore rien fait ...  
- Si tu pouvais lui casser la gueule, ce serait chouette"  
Je me mets à me marrer. Cette fille a de la répartie, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre.  
"Il est baraqué?  
- Ca va encore ...  
- Il court vite?  
- Quand même ...  
- C'est pas grave, moi aussi!"  
Elle se met à se marrer. Ahhhhh mon humour légendaire, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui? Bon, j'vais arrêter de me lancer des fleurs à moi-même et me concentrer sur la demoiselle en détresse enfermée dans la toilette.   
"Ahhhh, ces mecs! Quelles plaies!  
- Comme tu dis! ..."  
Elle se remet à sangloter. Ooooh merdeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! La prochaine fois, tu te tais Peyton!  
"Heyyyyy ... Pleure pas! Tu sais ce qu'on dit ... "Un de perdu ... Un de perdu!"  
Et voilà ma phrase-choc! Je ne supporte pas les gens qui disent "Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés". C'est pas vrai d'abord et puis c'est utopique! Un de perdu, un de perdu et puis c'est tout, passons à autre chose ... Pas à dix suivants mais au suivant tout court! Breeeef, j'espère qu'elle va pas prendre mal ma phrase ... Je tends l'oreille. Elle glousse. Haha! Mais c'est pire que Jean qui rit et Jean qui pleure ca!  
"Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup tu sais ..."  
Evidemment c'est un problème ... Bonnnnnn, que dire dans ce cas là?   
"Ce n'est qu'un amour de lycéenne, tu en trouvera d'autres ...  
- Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable ...  
- Allons, allons! Pas de pessimisme! Toute casserole a son couvercle, je suppose donc que ce crétin n'était pas à la bonne taille ..."  
Elle re-glousse. Oh ooooooh! Deux gloussements d'un coup, je suis sur la bonne voie! Ihhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
"Merci beaucoup ... Ca va déjà mieux ... Merci ... euuuuh ... C'est quoi ton nom?  
- Peyton, Peyton Sawyer."  
J'entends le loquet de la serrure tourner. Je me lève pour la laisser ouvrir la porte. Elle l'ouvre rapidement et j'ouvre grand la bouche. Elle s'approche de moi et me tend la main.  
"Brooke Davis, enchantée de te connaître"   
OMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFG! Je viens de consoler Brooke Davis. Crétine, crétine, crétiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! Comme si cette fille avait besoin d'être consolée! Elle a tout ce qu'elle veut ... Oh oh ohhhh ... Mais attendez là ... Elle vient de se faire larguer ... Larguée? Par Lucas? Par Lucas le crétin ? OMFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! C'est l'info de l'année celle-là! Le rêve pour une cancanière ... Booooon passons, je n'en suis pas une! Le fait est que je l'ai consolée, alors qu'elle est sûrement même pas malheureuse et que de toute façon, n'importe quel garçon se jettera pour prendre la place de l'autre débile. Tsssss, Peyton, la prochaine fois, tu penses à faire les présentations AVANT! J'en suis là de mes pensées quand je me rends compte que la fille est toujours la main tendue devant moi et me regarde l'air interrogatif.  
"Tu vas bien?  
- Aheuuuum ... Oui ... Pardon ... Enchantée!"  
Je lui serre la main et attrape mes bouquins pour aller en cours.  
"Hey, Peyton!"  
Maiiiiiiiis euuuuuuuuuuuh! J'peux pas partir en vitesse sans devoir subir une conversation? Apparement NON! Je me retourne. Elle a l'air gênée.   
"Oui?   
- Je voulais te remercier à nouveau pour m'avoir écoutée...   
- Pas de souci!  
- Et je me demandais ... Tu fais quelque chose ce soir?"   
Gnééééééééééééééé? Mais mais mais ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? J'ai rejoint la 8e dimension ou quoi???  
" Parce que si tu ne fais rien, on pourrait aller prendre un verre, entre filles?  
- Tu n'as pas des amies pour ca?  
- Si, mais pas des gens qui peuvent m'écouter et me comprendre ...  
- Ah."  
Elle baisse les yeux, visiblement toujours gênée par ce qu'elle vient de me demander. Aheeeeuuuuum ... Elle a pas l'air si superficielle que ca finalement ... Puis ca pourrait peut-être faire du bien à ma cote de popularité ...  
"Oh, j'comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de venir ... C'est pas grave! Qui aurait envie de passer la soirée avec quelqu'un comme moi?"   
Hahaha! C'est la meilleure celle là! Je la regarde, elle a pas l'air de blaguer. Non mais ca va pas ? N'importe qui aurait envie de passer sa soirée avec cette fille là! Il parait que c'est la reine de la déconnade et qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais avec elle ... Bon, faut dire aussi que j'ai prévu une grande soirée entre moi, moi et moi-même ce soir, je sais pas si je vais pouvoir annuler ...  
"Avec plaisir, Brooke!  
- Parfait! Je passe te prendre chez toi! Donne moi ton adresse!"   
J'écris rapidement mon adresse sur un bout de papier puis lui file. J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ca! Je vais aller prendre un verre avec Brooke Davis. Je dois être malade ... ou folle. Je suis FOLLE. C'est un fait certain. Je mets donc ca sur le compte de ma folie. Elle s'approche de moi et me prend par le bras. Sans que je m'en rende compte, nous voici bras dessus, bras dessous dans les couloirs. C'est l'heure de l'intercours, il y a donc plein de gens. OMGGGGG! Elle va me lâcher le bras, c'est clair, de peur de se prendre la gêne de se balader avec moi ... Contre toute attente, elle me lâche pas!  
"J'crois qu'on a cours d'anglais ensemble non?  
- Aheummm ... Oui, je pense ...  
- Parfait, ne soyons pas en retard!  
- On a déjà loupé une heure ...  
- T'inquiète, je me charge de cela"  
Elle me fait un clin d'œil alors qu'on entre dans la classe, toujours liées par le bras. Toute la classe nous regarde bouche bée. Brooke donne une explication douteuse au prof qui la croit! J'en reviens passsssssss! Il y a un Dieu, il existe, et il a décidé que ce serait ma semaine de gloire! OMFFFFFFFFFFFG! Oui, bon je sais, je le dis souvent mais faut reconnaître que dans ma ptite vie toute morne, tant de changement, ca me met sur le cul! Elle finit par me lâcher le bras et se dirige vers sa place. Je me dirige moi aussi vers la mienne quand je la vois m'appeler à côté d'elle. J'y vais donc et pose mon sac à côté de moi, toujours abasourdie par ce qui m'arrive. Elle se penche vers moi pour chuchoter  
"T'as déjà fait une fête rien qu'entre filles?"   
Non, Brooke, j'n'ai jamais fait de fête rien qu'entre filles ... En fait, j'n'ai jamais fait de fête tout court alors bon ... Peyton et la fête deux choses totalement différentes qui ne vont pas ensemble. Mais si ca peut te remonter le moral, j'ferai un effort. Haaaaaaaaan! Mais je deviens folle moi ... Non, notez que je le suis déjà ... Breeeef, je disais donc ... Haaaaaaaan, j'm'y perds dans toutes mes pensées! Breeeef (bis) je disais que je devais être folle! J'accepte sans broncher de sortir avec une fille que je ne connais même pas et que je détestais y a encore une heure alors que j'ai râlé et maudit Nathan jusqu'à la 8e génération pour m'avoir emmené à une soirée! J'dois vraiment avoir quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Mais j'ai comme ce sentiment qu'elle en a besoin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas d'où ca vient ... Booooooon, je me rends compte que je vogue dans mes pensées et que je ne lui ai pas encore répondu ... Elle me regarde d'ailleurs étrangement.  
"Tu es bizarre, tu le sais?  
- Uèèèè! Et j'suis fière de l'être."   
Elle me sourit.  
"Tu vas voir, on va s'éclater!"  
J'espère bien! J'vais pas te suivre pour m'emmerder comme un rat mort non plus! Elle me sourit à nouveau et je lui rends son sourire. Cette fille a un pouvoir sur moi, ca me fout les jetons.

La journée se passe et je n'ai plus cours avec Brooke. A la pause midi, elle a rejoint ses copines habituelles et ne fait pas fi de moi. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habituuuuuuuuuude!  
A la fin des cours, je suis sur le parking, mon IPod dans les oreilles et j'me prépare mentalement à marcher jusque chez moi. Je suis en train de fredonner quand je sens quelqu'un me taper sur l'épaule. C'est Brooke avec son plus beau sourire. J'enlève instantanément mes écouteurs de mes oreilles et la regarde.  
"Je viens te chercher à 21 heures, ca va pour toi?  
- Bien sûr!  
- Que se passe-t-il? Tu as l'air surprise!  
- Je pensais pas qu'on y allait vraiment ...  
- Ah mais si tu ne veux pas, on y va pas"  
Elle baisse les yeux et a l'air super déçue.  
" Nooooon! On y va, j'en meurs d'envie!"  
Elle sautille et tape dans ses mains.  
"Parfait! A tout à l'heure alors!"  
Elle s'éloigne en sautillant. Et bé! Le monde tourne à l'envers et pour une fois, je tourne à l'endroit ... ce qui veut dire que je vais encore à contre sens ... Breeeef, je replante mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et me dirige vers la maison. Je rentre, jette mes affaires sur le lit et m'installe à l'ordinateur.  
"_Vous avez 22 nouveaux messages_."   
Et béééééééééé! Je suis aimée moi en ce moment, c'est pas croyable! Oooops, tous de Heartbreaker ... Hum hum ... Je considère la situation brièvement puis clique sur le bouton "Effacer tout". En ce moment, tout tourne plus ou moins bien pour moi, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ça avec des petites misères... J'ai pas envie de connaître l'histoire de la merveilleuse inconnue, j'ai pas envie de lui raconter mes péripéties ... Quelque chose s'est brisé entre nous. Enfin, ca, c'est moi qui l'ai décidé et je n'ai pas envie d'y remédier pour le moment.

Je mets deux heures à me préparer. Je lisse mes cheveux et ne sait pas comment m'habiller. Je retourne à nouveau toute ma garde-robe avant de tomber sur une petite jupe en jeans que Deb m'a offert un jour et que je n'ai jamais mise. J'opte pour ca. Je me cherche un petit haut noir pour aller avec. Je tombe bien évidemment sur le top idéal où il est écrit: "Men? That sucks". Hahaha! C'est tout à fait dans l'esprit de la soirée! J'enfile donc le tout et me rabat sur les bottes que Nathan m'a payé pour accompagner le tout. Je me mate dans le miroir et me dit que je fais vraiment "Spice Girl" comme ca mais bon, c'est pas grave, on va pas en mourir.

Je checke ma montre. 20 heures ... C'est bon, j'ai une heure pour me mettre dans l'ambiance. J'enclenche donc ma chaîne HIFI et danse sur les premières notes de Losing My Religion. J'adooooooooooooooooooore cette chanson! J'entame mon deuxième pas de chorégraphie quand j'entends quelqu'un sonner à ma porte. Et bé, elle est vachement tôt la miss! Encore bien que je suis déjà prête! Je dévale les escaliers et ouvre la porte. Je reste bouche bée devant mon visiteur.

"Lucas? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"


	5. I will survive

J'ouvre donc la porte et je tombe sur ...  
"Lucas? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"  
Vous noterez que ca rime! C'est du tout moi ça! J'ai pas la situation en main, je panique et donc je fais une tite rime pour détendre l'atmosphère ... Je regarde le mec qui est tête baissée, le bras appuyé au chambranle de ma porte. Visiblement ma tite rime ne l'a pas détendu. Moi non plus soi-dit en passant. Je me perds dans mes pensées et ça semble l'arranger vu qu'il me répond pas non plus. Tant pis, je sors de mon mutisme habituel.  
"Que fais-tu là ... Lucas?"  
Et hop, re-rime! Quelle poète je suis! Aaaaaaaaaaaah, je suis complètement folle, j'ai envie de me taper la tête au mur de tant de conneries mais nan, je me retiens, j'ai un visiteur.  
Il relève lentement la tête et me sourit. Soit il m'a entendu réfléchir et il trouve ma réflexion digne d'un Seth Cohen très drôle, soit il me sourit parce qu'il a pitié de moiiiii. Bouuuuuuuh ! J'aime pas la compassion, même si c'est le sentiment que je dois le plus inspirer !  
"Je peux entrer?"  
Est-ce qu'il peut entrer? Bonne question. Il a l'air ... malheureux. Il est malheureux. Awww, j'aime pas voir les gens malheureux!  
"Oui bien sûr, entre"  
Et je me pousse pour le laisser passer! Mais naaaaaaaaaaan, il peut pas entrer! D'abord, il m'a ignoré ce matin, alors il a qu'à aller mourir dans le caniveau, NA! Ensuite, son ex-petite copine qu'il vient de plaquer et qui est super malheureuse va débarquer chez moi d'un instant à l'autre. Hannnn je suis une quiche que c'est pas permis. Vas-y, cerveau de malheur, réfléchis maintenant, faut trouver une solution. Je referme la porte et hop, j'en profite pour me taper un petit coup la tête dessus pour me punir. Je me retourne et vois Lucas qui me regarde étrangement. Oui, je suis étrange, et alors? Je tente un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère et lui montre les escaliers pour qu'il monte. Il sourit à son tour et obtempère. Youhouuuuuuuu! Mon sourire de femme fatale a fonctionné ... Aheum ... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore comme stupidité, moi? Allô l'asile? Ici Peyton Sawyer, j'aurais besoin que vous m'ameniez la camisole de force directement s'il vous plaît! Bon, j'suis en train de voguer dans mes pensées et le mister est dans ma chambre. Je soupire et commence à monter les escaliers. Comment que je vais faiiiiiiiiiire? J'entre dans ma chambre et il est là, en train d'en faire le tour, regardant mes dessins, mes vinyls, ma déco, hochant la tête.  
"Elle est chouette ta chambre  
- Merci"  
Woooow! La conversation de ouf! Et dire que je devrais accélérer pour pas que Brooke tombe sur lui. Aloooooors ...  
"Tu es venu pour qqch de bien particulier ou pour la visite guidée?"  
Il se retourne et me sourit. Muèèèè, on va pas avancer là. Je hausse les épaules pour l'encourager à causer.  
"Je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude de ce matin ..."  
Oh? L'homme aurait-il un cœur? Nan, faut pas rêver, il a sûrement quelque chose à me demander! Je croise les bras et lui lance un de mes regards perçants.  
"Et je sais que ..."  
Il est interrompu par la sonnette. Mééééééééé! Il est déjà l'heure? Je mate ma montre. Il est déjà l'heure! Aaaaaaaaaah! C'est l'heure de ma mort et elle vient en personne sonner à ma porte. Je dois certainement avoir l'air paniqué parce que le gars me regarde les sourcils froncés.  
"Euuuuh ... J'dois y aller là ...  
- J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'on parle ...  
- C'est pas top le moment là ... On peut remettre ça à plus tard?"  
Avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps de répondre, un deuxième coup de sonnette se fait entendre. Et un troisième, et un quatrième ... et et et ... et un 22e! Mais c'est une acharnée de la sonnette c'te fille ou quoi?  
"Celui qui vient te chercher est impatient de te voir ...  
- Muiiii ..."  
Il sourit pour la énième fois depuis 10 minutes. Sourire colgate, bonjour!  
"Bon bé je vais te laisser"  
Et il se dirige vers la porte.  
"Naaaaaaan!"  
Sshhhhhht vilaine bouche, on t'a pas demandé de l'ouvrir! Il se retourne et me voit toute paniquée. Je remets mes cheveux en place et je cherche une parade. ... Aheuuuuum ... J'ai jamais été la reine des parades en fait ... euuuuuuh ... Il continue à me regarder, interrogatif, stoppé dans son action par mon cri. Bon, il faudrait réagir là ... Allez saloperie de cerveau, t'es quand même bien là pour quelque chose nan? Tssss. Faut tout faire par soi-même ici. Je prends un sourire de circonstance et me place entre la porte et lui. Comme ça, y a moins de risques!  
"Tu sais quoi? Je vais descendre et m'en aller avec mon rencard et toi ... bé ... tu restes là!"  
Ah bé bravo! Bravo Monsieur-le-cerveau-de-Peyton! C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé? Nan mais franchement, t'es en dérangement ou quoi? Tssss! Comme si il allait me dire ...  
"Okay"  
Gnéééééé? Il anticipe mes pensées ou quoi? J'arque un sourcil.  
"Vas-y! Pas de problèmes je comprends!"  
Attends ... Son cerveau est en dérangement aussi à lui ou quoi? Hahaha! Non, lui son cerveau doit être en dérangement en permanence. Hihihi! Bon j'arrête de me marrer mentalement de lui et je dis qqch. Tu peux le faire Peyton, tu peux le faire.  
"Okay!"  
Bieeeeeeeen, tu as dit quelque chose! Un peu nulle comme réplique mais bon, au moins tu as réagi plus rapidement que d'habitude.  
J'attrape ma veste et lui sourit. Il me rend le sourire. Sourire Colgate, acte 22! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais l'acharnée de la sonnette est toujours pendue à elle et je pense qu'elle essaye d'atteindre le merveilleux record du 222e coup de sonnette en 5 minutes! Je dévale donc mes escaliers et ouvre la porte à la volée. La brunette me tombe dans les bras.  
"Heyyyyyyy! J'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis!  
- Si même j'avais changé d'avis, j'aurais été obligée de venir te le dire, tu n'abandonnes jamais!  
- J'ai un grand pouvoir de persuasion ...  
- Uèèèèè, surtout avec une sonnette dans les mains!"  
Elle sourit. C'est ce qui compte. Cette soirée, c'est pour lui remonter le moral après tout. Et j'ai quand même évité de peu la troisième guerre mondiale. Mode fière de moi ON. Elle m'attrape le bras et on se dirige vers sa merveilleuse voiture. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que je vais faire ça. On embarque, elle met la musique à fond et me balance un sourire avant de démarrer en trombe. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à ma chambre toujours éclairée. J'espère que ce quichon fermera en partant.

On arrive devant un petit café et elle débarque de la voiture. J'imagine donc que je dois la suivre. Je sors et direct, elle vient s'accrocher à mon bras. On dirait les deux meilleures amies du monde. Peut-être que dans une vie antérieure, on l'était ... Mais pas ici, pas encore ...  
"Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser  
- J'en doute pas"  
Elle me lâche le bras et se met à sautiller à côté de moi. C'est pas possible, c'te fille est branchée sur Duracell ou quoi? Elle arrête pas une minute. On entre dans le café et elle file directement à une table, tout en souriant aux serveurs qui lui rendent le sourire. Apparemment, c'est une habituée de la place. Elle se frotte les mains, toute sourire, tandis que je m'installe.  
"Tu es magnifique!  
- Aheum ... Merci! Toi aussi! Quoique toi tu es toujours magnifique ...  
- Il est vrai que parfois, tu es habillée de façon ...  
- Etrange?  
- Tout à fait!"  
Je baisse la tête et me regarde, c'est vrai que j'ai fait un effort ce soir.  
"Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser! C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de dire ce que je pense!  
- Tu ne m'as pas blessée du tout voyons! Je le sais! J'aime être étrange!"  
Elle sourit. Je la fais sourire. Qui aurait pu pensé en entendant l'histoire de ma vie que je finirais par faire rire Brooke Davis? C'est tout simplement surréaliste!  
Je balaie le petit café du regard et mes yeux s'attardent sur une scènette, avec un micro et des écrans. WTFFFFF? Un karaoké? Naaaaaaaaaan, elle a pas osé m'amener à un karaoké?  
"On va pas chanter, rassures-toi!"  
Woooow! Elle a un accès direct à mes pensées ou quoi?  
"Pas que je lise dans tes pensées, mais ça fait 5 minutes que tu lâches pas la scène du regard avec un air dubitatif!"  
Définitivement, cette fille lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert! Wow!  
"Un air dubitatif, d'ailleurs, c'est peu dire ..."  
Je me retourne vers elle et lui sourit.  
"J'ai eu peur un moment ...  
- On va pas chanter, rassures-toi! Par contre, on va regarder les autres le faire, c'est bien plus hilarant!"  
Ooooooh ... L'activité favorite de Brooke Davis est donc de se foutre de la poire des gens également. Finalement, on a des points communs dis donc ... Qui l'eut cru?  
Je continue mon tour de salle et regarde la piste de danse. Un couple est en train de s'embrasser. C'est-y pas mignon tout plein? Je dirais oui si je n'étais pas tant contre l'amour et encore plus dans les lieux publics ... Les deux tourtereaux se décollent. Haaaaaaaaaan, mais c'est la copine de Brooke que je déteste, cette Rachel! Grrrrroooooooar! Je hais cette fille! Brooke semble l'avoir remarquée aussi et se mord la lèvre, signe de nervosité chez elle. Alors, qui cette vipère assoiffée de sexe a-t-elle encore attiré dans ses filets. Le jeune homme se tourne et je peux enfin voir son visage ...  
"NATHAN!"  
Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis levée et j'ai hurlé. Toute la salle est retournée sur moi. Les deux amoureux y compris. Ca fait des jours que je le vois pas, que j'ai pas de nouvelles, et que je pense qu'il file le parfait amour avec Haley alors je lui laisse de l'espace et ce con va se mettre avec cette pétasse et l'embrasse devant tout le monde sur la piste de danse d'un café fréquenté par la crème du lycée. Nan mais y se fout de qui luiiiiiiiii?  
"Peyton? Qu'est-ce que tu fais …  
- … Là? Je me posais justement la même question vois-tu!"  
Tout en parlant, je me suis rapprochée de lui, l'air menaçant.  
"Ecoute …"  
Déjà, tu m'enlèves cet air de chien battu de ton visage, ça marchera pas cette fois, mon vieux! Grrr j'arrive pas à croire que toutes les personnes auxquelles je fais confiance parviennent à toutes me trahir! J'ai un panneau qui dit "Faites-moi souffrir" collé dans le dos ou quoi? Je suis une tête à claques, y a pas à dire!  
"Je voulais t'en parler …  
- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait! Tu l'as fait?  
- Je …  
- Dégage d'ici Nathan!  
- Quoi?  
- J'ai dit dégage d'ici! Ne me gâche pas ma soirée!  
- On doit en parler, Pey!  
- Dégage Nathan ou je t'assure que je te frappe!"  
Je suis tellement en colère que je serais capable de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne. Je lui faisais confiance, j'étais dévouée à notre amitié et il a tout gâché. Comme tous les autres avant lui. Je ne suis pas faite pour l'amitié, je crois que c'est ça! Si je n'écoutais que moi, je m'assoirais par terre et je pleurerais. Mais je peux pas faire ça, j'ai une copine à faire rire moi. Il finit par hausser les épaules, regarde Rachel et se barre. Je suis finalement restée très calme. J'aurais pu lui balancer n'importe quoi à la figure: une chaise, un verre, une table, ma main … La Rachel me balance un regard à me tuer auquel je réponds par un regard tout aussi meurtrier puis finit par sortir derrière Nathan. Je regarde la porte par laquelle ils viennent de sortir, je hausse les épaules et vais me rasseoir à côté de Brooke qui me lance un regard médusé.  
"Bah dis donc, t'es une guerrière toi!  
- Ca …  
- Ca va aller?  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Xéna n'a rien à m'envier!  
- J'ai vu ça! Tu sais … je me mêle peut-être de ce qui me regarde pas … certainement même … mais Rachel n'est pas une si mauvaise personne."  
Muèèèè … Génial! Tout ce qu'il me fallait pour couronner la soirée! Parler de cette poufiasse que je supporte pas, qui est l'amie de ma nouvelle amie, créer un conflit et me retrouver toute seule comme d'hab. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais têtue et bornée et que mes opinions, je ferais bien de les garder pour moi. Seulement, c'est pas comme ça que je fonctionne, donc ça rate toujours …  
"Peu importe, Brooke. Je voulais juste quelqu'un de mieux pour Nathan"  
Qu'est-ce que je vous disais? Vous voyez pourquoi je dois la fermer? Je sens le conflit arriver à plein gaz.  
"Je te comprends …"  
Ou peut-être pas? Woooow, quand je vous disais que c'était ma semaine!  
"Je veux le mieux pour Lucas également. Je sais ce que tu ressens …  
- Pour Lucas?  
- Oui! Même si c'est terminé, je lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Il le mérite tu sais, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien!  
- J'aurais pas vraiment dit ça!  
- Apprends à le connaître et tu verras! Il m'a fait passer les plus beaux moments de ma vie et je …"  
Elle baisse la tête. Ouuuuuch, on parle du sujet sensible, ça peut faire mal … Rattrapons dare-dare la situation.  
"Tututuuuuu! On ne parle pas de Lucas ce soir! On est là pour s'amuser!  
- C'est plutôt mort ce soir!"  
Aiiiiiiiiiiie! Ma mission est en train d'échoueeeeeeeeeer! Il faut que je rattrape le coup, et vite! Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi et l'idée du siècle vient me frapper de plein fouet. Bon, c'est contre ma religion, mais je ferais une exception pour ce soir, amitié oblige! Je me lève d'un bond et Brooke me regarde, étonnée. T'inquiète pas Cocotte, c'est moi qui pilote! (rien à voir je sais, mais j'aime bien le dire hihi) Je me dirige vers la scénette et grimpe dessus. My goooood, j'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire un truc pareil. Je chuchote le titre de ma chanson au DJ et les paroles apparaissent deux minutes plus tard à l'écran. J'attrape le micro et fait un clin d'œil à mon amie tandis que les premières notes se font entendre. Elle me regarde, la bouche ouverte, super étonnée de ce que je suis en train de faire. Je serais à sa place, j'en ferais autant. Allez, c'est à moi!

_At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
Without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights  
Thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along  
And so you're back  
From outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
With that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
You'd be back to bother me_

Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon amie, elle est morte de rire. Effectivement, on le serait à moins! Je fais très Bridget Jones là comme ça, mais tant pis, j'assume, tant que ca la détend. Je continue mon show, dansant, grimaçant, chantant à tue-tête. Je tourne la tête vers la porte un moment et qui vois-je? Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Je vais mouriiiiiiiiiiiiir! Je suis en train de chanter I will survive comme une débile devant Pierreeeeeeeeeeee! C'est pas possible! Un mur, et vite! Il me balance son sourire tellement craquant et je sens que je fonds. Mon dieu, va falloir me ramasser à la tite cuillère! Pourquoi suis-je maudite? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans mes vies antérieures pour être punie de la sorte dans celle-ci? Tant pis, je suis ridicule, il m'a repérée, faut bien que je continue. Je finis donc bravement ma chanson, essayant quand même de moins me faire remarquer. Je finis par raccrocher le micro et un tonnerre d'applaudissements m'accueille à ma sortie de scène. Je suis une star.  
"Tu étais sensationnelle"  
Je me retourne, bien que j'aie reconnu la voix et que je voudrais être une toute pitite souris pour ne pas avoir à subir ça. Il va se moquer de moi, c'est obligééééééééééé! Il est là, devant moi, toujours aussi awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, souriant.  
"Aheum, merci!"  
Wow, je me débrouille pas mal! Est-ce mon passage sur scène qui me grise? Bonne question … A méditer plus tard parce que là, mon esprit est uniquement centré sur le beau Pierre et les mille choses que j'ai envie de lui faire. Awwwwwwwwwww mais awwwwwwwwww alors!  
"Je t'offre un verre?"  
Un verre, un baiser, une nuit de folle passion … tout ce que tu veux en faiiiiiiiiiit! Aie, je m'égare encore … Une réponse, Peyton, le garçon attend une REPONSE.  
"Bé en fait, je suis avec Brooke …"  
Haaaaaaaaaaan! Amenez-moi un mur que je me jette contre! A chaque fois qu'il me propose quelque chose, je refuse! J'ai un complexe particulier avec lui ou quoi? Il y a une force dans l'univers qui m'empêche de faire des trucs avec lui, y a pas d'autres explications!  
"En fait, vous n'avez qu'à venir prendre un verre toutes les deux avec nous!"  
Et là, il me désigne sa bande de copains. Que des mecs. O joie, ô bonheur, que des mecs et … pas de Lucas! C'est tout ce qui faut à Brooke et j'en profiterais pour m'approcher de Pierre.  
"J'en parle à Brooke  
- Pas besoin, je suis d'accord!"  
Et voilà que je sursaute! Elle m'a foutu les jetons nom de Dieu! Je me retourne et la voit derrière moi qui sourit à Pierre. Hey, oh! Stop the breakdown hein! C'est MON Pierreuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Ah, nan, attendez, son attention est portée sur un des potes de Pierre. Le beau Jake Jagielski. C'est qu'elle a de bons goûts la coquine en plus! Je lui fais un sourire entendu auquel elle me répond par le même sourire.  
"Okay, on t'accompagne!"  
Pierre se dirige vers la table et j'en profite pour vérifier la marchandise. Mmmmmm, ce garçon est parfait sous tous les angles. Miam mioum! Je veux le suivre mais Brooke me retient par le bras.  
"J'ai vu comment il te regarde en classe, faut attaquer ma vieille!  
- Brooke !  
- Bah quoi?  
- N'exagère pas!  
- Je te juuuuuuuuure!  
- Naaaaaaaaaan!  
- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !  
- Et toi alors avec Jake?  
- Une possibilité Peyton, une possibilité!  
- Bien.  
- Bien."  
Elle remet mes cheveux en ordre et on se dirige vers la table, fébriles toutes les deux. C'est d'ailleurs assez étonnant de voir Brooke Davis fébrile, et pourtant, ça lui va si bien! Elle est vraiment attachante comme fille.

Finalement, on passe une bonne soirée. Les garçons nous offrent des cocktails hors de prix qu'on boit à la paille et en 3 minutes cinquante. On est tellement pompettes qu'on va même chanter en duo "Je tourne en rond — Turn Around" comme deux cinglées! C'est la meilleure soirée de ma vie! On s'échange des regards complices avec Pierre, on danse, on s'amuse comme des petits fous! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai manqué ça toute ma vie! C'est une honte! Je veux des soirées comme ça tous les jours à l'avenir!  
Les garçons décident finalement de nous ramener, chacune chez soi, vu notre état. Mon chevalier servant est bien entendu Pierre et celui de Brooke, je vous le laisse deviner en mille: le beau Jake!

Arrivés devant ma porte, Pierre m'ouvre et me regarde profondément.  
"J'ai passé une soirée géniale!  
- Je pensais pas dire ça mais moi aussi!  
- Alors tu accepteras de refaire quelque chose avec moi?"  
Mais quelle question quichoooooooon! J'irais au bout du monde, si tu me le demandais. Oooops, c'est du plagiat ça non? Pour toute réponse, je m'approche de lui, l'alcool m'aidant et je l'embrasse. Awwwwwwwww, c'est encore mieux que dans mes souveniiiiiiiiiiirs! Je vais m'évanouiiiiiiiiir, je le sens! Je m'écarte, lui sourit et finit par rentrer.  
"A demain!  
- A demaiiiiin!"  
Oooops, l'émotion s'est laissée un peu entendre dans ma voix. Tant piiiiiis, c'était troooooop bon! Je referme la porte, m'appuie dessus et commence à trépigner de bonheur. Je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre en lançant des "Waissss, waiiiiiis, waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!" à tout va. Je jette ma veste sur le lit quand je vois qqun dans mon champ de vision.  
"Tu as passé une bonne soirée?  
- Lucas? Que?  
- Tu m'as dit de t'attendre tout à l'heure, c'est ce que j'ai fait!"  
Je m'assieds sur mon lit et soupire. Les mecs sont vraiment durs de la comprenure!

TBC


	6. Girls just wanna have fun

J'ouvre un œil à cause de mon portable qui sonne à tue-tête. Je tends la main vers ma table de nuit pour l'attraper mais il n'y est pas ! Diaaaaaaaaaaaaantre! (oui, je me suis mise au « Diantre » pour éviter de jurer à tout-va des « Put**nnnnnnn » mais bon, parfois, ça m'échappe encore, vous verrez…) Je me retourne donc vers l'autre côté et butte sur un torse. Hmmmm … Attendez … HEINNNNNNN? Mes deux yeux sont désormais complètement ouverts et contemplent le torse … NU … (oui nu, vous imaginez? Nuuuuu! Dans mon lit! A moi! A coté de moi! Au réveil! Han! Bon j'arrête mes exclamations onomatopéiques qui doivent certainement vous saouler) à côté de moi. Mais à qui peut appartenir ce torse, bord … Diantre! (vous voyez, ça m'échappe)! Je relève les yeux vers le visage qui va avec le torse et …  
- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
* Baaaaaaaaaaaffffffffffffffffff*  
Je suis à terre, à côté du lit duquel je viens de tomber et me frotte le postérieur qui est particulièrement douloureux avec cette chute.  
- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais au juste? me lance le torse depuis mon lit  
- Je peux savoir ce que TU fais dans ma chambre?  
- Bah j'ai dormi ici!  
- Haha! Très drôle, Simplet!  
- On n'est pas très courtoise, au réveil, à ce que je vois!  
- Jamais quand je suis en si mauvaise compagnie! Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
- Bah …  
Il tend les bras et hausse les épaules.  
- Tu m'as invité à rester dormir ici, je te signale!  
- Moi?  
- Oui, toi.  
- C'est cela oui … Et Batman m'a fait l'amour toute la nuit aussi!  
- Batman je ne sais pas, mais dans ton rêve, il y avait effectivement quelqu'un qui te faisait l'amour!  
J'attrape l'oreiller qui est tombé du lit en même temps que moi et lui balance à la tête. En pleine tête! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! J'entamerais bien une danse de la joie, mais je suis toujours assise sur mon royal fessier.  
- Espèce de barbare!  
- T'as pas idée !  
Il se met à genoux sur le lit et se penche vers moi, hilare. Je remarque donc qu'il est en jeans mais sans chemise et je rougis. Waouuuuw, mais c'est qu'il est musclé dis donc! Reprends tes esprits ma petite Peyton, reprends tes esprits … TOUT DE SUITE!  
- Tu pourrais m'aider?  
- Si tu veux, Grincheuse!  
Il me tend la main et je l'attrape maugréant dans ma barbe, que je n'ai pas, comme vous pouvez vous en douter vu que je suis une fille, haha! Mon dieu que je suis drôle, je me taperais bien la tête contre le mur, si je n'étais main dans la main avec Monsieur Torse Parfait.  
- Pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça? fais-je en le regardant de travers  
- Parce que tu me fais trop rire avec ta mauvaise humeur matinale!  
- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur!  
- Nonnnn, à peine!  
- C'est voir ta tête le matin qui me réussit pas!  
- Il fallait pas me proposer de rester!  
- Je ne t'ai PAS proposé de rester !  
- Mon dieu, t'es schizo alors?  
- Ce n'est pas drôle, Crétin!  
- Crétin, Simplet, j'suis gâté aujourd'hui!  
- Ouuuuuh tu m'énerves!  
- Ça ne changera pas beaucoup de ta mauvaise humeur!  
- Grrrrrr!  
Je me dirige vers la salle de bains et claque la porte en maugréant. Non mais il est malade lui? Déjà il squatte mon lit, après, il me dit que je suis de mauvaise humeur alors qu'il est bien clair que je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur et puis en pluuuus, en pluuuuus, il se fout de ma tronche! Grrrr, je le hais! NA !  
- Ca veut dire que tu ne veux pas une petite douche avec moi ce matin?  
Ouuuuuuuuh, il me gonfle lui ! Je m'appuie sur l'évier et respire un bon coup. Il faut vraiment que je me remémore mes exercices de yoga … Ah, mais j'ai jamais fait de yoga, c'est certainement pour ça ! Bon alors zennnn Peyton, zennnn! Je l'entends derrière la porte en train de se marrer. J'empoigne le distributeur de savon pour les mains et j'ouvre la porte à la volée, l'aspergeant avec le savon et hurlant à tout va:  
- Vengeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance!  
- Non mais ça va pas? T'es folle?  
Je l'asperge de plus en plus, tout le savon colle sur lui et je me marre comme une petite folle!  
- Il me semblait que j'étais de troooooooooooop mauvaise humeur!  
- Je préférais encore quand tu l'étais, figures-toi, me lance-t-il, les mains devant le visage pour se protéger des jets, s'esclaffant de mes bêtises  
- C'est toi qui l'a voulu, haha!  
- Non mais arrête, continue-t-il, toujours mort de rire.  
Il me prend par surprise et encercle ma taille de ses bras. Avec sa force, il me fait décoller du sol et me secoue pour me faire lâcher mon arme.  
- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Lâche-moi, mais lâche-moiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
- Pas question! T'as voulu jouer, on va jouer.  
Le voilà qui s'abaisse, moi toujours dans son bras et qui se saisit du distributeur de savon pour m'en foutre plein sur la tronche.  
- Mais arrêteeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!  
- Situation renversée, très chère!  
- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
- HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO???  
- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH!  
- Mais t'es pas bien!!! Mes tympans! dit-il, en me relâchant et se frottant les oreilles.  
- Je suis pleine de savon maintenant!  
- Et moi alors?  
- Tu l'avais cherché!  
- Toi aussi!  
Je lui tire la langue et il me tire la langue à son tour. Pffff ce mec est aussi barge que moi!  
Euuuuh … allô Peyton-le-Satellite, ici la TERRE! On redescend et on se rend compte de ce qu'on fait! Je suis en train de blaguer et de jouer dans ma chambre … à (checkage d'horloge) 8 heures du mat' et avec qui? Hein? Hein? Avec Lucas Scott! Je savais que j'étais dérangée mais à ce point, ça me dépasse … Diantre! (vous avez vu, je maîtrise hein !)  
- Dis … Je peux te poser une question?  
- Couverte de savon comme ça, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux!  
- Dragueur!  
- Moi jamais!  
Et moi, je ferais mieux d'apprendre à me taire! Dragueur? J'ose lui dire qu'il me « drague »? J'ai peur de rien moi! Diantre, diantre, diantre !!!  
- En tout cas, si la question est « est-ce que j'accepterais de prendre une douche avec toi? » la réponse est définitivement oui !  
Je lève les yeux au ciel et je soupire. Un mec reste un mec et le Monsieur Duc*n du lycée l'est toujours, même un samedi matin, même si il est incroyablement sexy sans chemise et même si, après ce bref moment avec lui, je me dis qu'il n'est peut-être pas si crétin qu'il n'en a l'air … Lucas Scott reste Lucas Scott …  
- Je pense que je peux m'en passer!  
- Tu dis ça, mais quand t'y auras goûté, tu pourras plus t'en passer!  
- Pfffff les mecs!  
- Pfffff les filles! fait-il en même temps que moi.  
- Arggggggh, tu m'énerveeeeeees!  
- Ca veut dire que je vais ré-avoir droit à une séance de savonnage?  
- Peut-être bien oui!  
- Alors je te propose qu'on le fasse sous la douche avec de l'eau bien chaude!  
- Quand t'as une idée en tête, tu l'as pas autre part toi!  
- J'voulais voir si tu pouvais résister!  
- Haha! Ca c'est la meilleure! J'vais prendre ma douche!  
Je rentre dans la salle de bains et il fait un pas pour me suivre. Je me retourne, tient la porte comme pour le laisser entrer. Il me sourit et avance à nouveau. C'est là que je prends mon air le plus satisfait du monde et que je lui clape la porte à la figure.  
- Je serais capable de résister à Fernando Alonso alors toi, mon vieux, t'as aucune chance!

***************

Trois heures plus tard, Lucas Scott a décampé de ma chambre après avoir pris une douche et m'avoir taquiné comme il se doit. Je prends des risques, parce que si Nate l'apprenait, je serais déjà fusillée sur la place publique pour haute trahison mais une part de moi l'aime bien … Il n'est pas uniquement le crétin qu'il veut bien montrer qu'il est. Mais comment pourrais-je faire comprendre ça à Nate qui est conditionné pour le détester? Et puis, qui suis-je, moi, pour lui faire aimer quelqu'un qui est le pire cauchemar de sa vie? Je suis en train de me choisir le vinyl qui va agrémenter ma journée quand mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je saute sur le lit, le traverse et attrape mon portable qui sonnait à tue-tête sur mon bureau. Tout en décrochant, je me laisse tomber mollement sur ma chaise de bureau que je fais tourner comme une folle:  
- La maison du plaisir vous dit bonjouuuuuuuuur!  
- Euuuuh … Je me suis trompée de numéro?  
- Ca dépend si tu demandais Peyton-la-Déesse-du-Sexe!  
- Hahaha! Tu es complètement folle!  
- Je te retourne gentiment le compliment! Comment ça va belle brune?  
- Je suis mooooooooooooooooooooorte de fatigue!  
- Pour la première fois de ma longue vie de Lavette Professionnelle, je ne suis pas fatiguée!  
- Waouuuuw! Moi, la Reine des Soirées Arrosées qui finissent à pas d'heure, bah je suis liquidée !  
- C'est le beau Jagielski qui t'a mis dans cet état?  
- Alors là, rien à voir!  
- Tu siffloterais que ça me donnerait le même effet!  
- Je ne suis pas crédible?  
- Pas une seule seconde!  
- Fuck!  
- Euuuuh, on peut se contenter de « Diantre » svp, je suis en cure!  
- En cure?  
- De désintox …  
- Désintox?  
- D'injures …  
- D'injures?  
- Tu arrêtes de répéter tout ce que je dis, oui!  
- Pardon, je suis fatiguééééééééééééééééééééééééééée!  
- Ça… Si tu ne faisais pas des folies de ton corps toute la nuit!  
- Je te dis que je n'ai rien fait avec Jake!  
- Ouais ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit ça …  
- Non, sérieusement … J'ai envie de partir sur le bon pied avec lui. Pas comme avec Lucas! Avec lui, j'avais été bien trop vite, j'ai tout gâché! D'ailleurs, c'est bien le seul conseil que m'a donné ma mère: comment veux-tu qu'un homme t'achète si il a déjà testé tout ce qu'il y avait à tester hein?  
Lucas … Ah ouais, mer.. euuuuh Diantre! (je gère, je gère), j'avais oublié ça dans ma grande théorie « Lucas n'est pas finalement un sombre crétin »: elle est folle amoureuse de Lucas et il vient de la plaquer. Or, Brooke Davis = ma nouvelle amie! Donc je dois rester dans le schéma « On déteste Lucas Scott à tort et à travers ». Okay …  
- Lucas est un crétin, chérie, tu ne dois plus te retourner sur lui …  
J'entends un soupir à l'autre bout du fil et je me dis que j'ai peut-être choisi la mauvaise voie …  
- Lucas n'est pas un salaud, Pey… C'est juste … un gars torturé …  
Un barge, un fou, un prétentieux, un lunatique, un beau torse (oooops, pardon hihi) mais un torturé, non je dirais pas ça …  
- Oh et puis on va pas parler de Lucas hein ! Tout ce que je lui souhaite, c'est de trouver une fille qui le rendra vraiment heureux … Moi j'en étais incapable !  
- Brooke Davis, tu es une sainte !  
- Hahaha, c'est la meilleure celle-là ! Et pourquoi ça ?  
- Bah ce mec te laisse tomber et tu arrives encore à lui souhaiter du bien !  
- Parce qu'il le mérite, Peyton ! Crois-moi !  
- Humpf.  
- Et puis dis donc, toi, Peyton-la-Déesse-du-Sexe, comment s'est finie la soirée avec Pierre heinnnnnnnnn ?  
Pierre ? Pourquoi elle me parle de Pierre, elle ? J'étais avec Lucas moi hier soir ! (ça fait très « Quelle géniale copine elle a, Brooke », je sais ! Pfff) … Peyton se met en mode réflexion … Ahhhh mais oui !!! La soirée d'hier ! On était ensemble, elle avec Jake et moi avec Pierre. Ooooops, j'l'avais totalement oublié moi !  
- Peyton ? l'entends-je me dire à l'autre bout du fil, me rendant compte que ça fait 5 min que je suis en train de réfléchir à Pierre.  
- Euh oui pardon, il fallait que je me remémore !  
- Ah ben ça t'a pas marqué alors ?  
- Baaaaaaaaaaah …  
- Quoiii ?  
- Je suis un peu …  
- Perdue ?

- Déçue ?

- Perturbée ?

- Torturée ?  
- Oui, torturée, c'est ça en fait !  
- HAHA ! Bah tu vois, toi t'es faite pour être avec Lucas ! me dit-elle en se marrant.  
- Non merci, c'est vraiment pas mon type !  
- Tu dis ça parce que tu le connais pas !  
- Le fait est que les mecs beaux qui savent qu'ils le sont et qui en jouent, ce n'est clairement pas pour moi !  
- Lucas n'est tellement pas ce genre de mec !  
- Brooke, tu me parles avec les yeux de l'amouuuuur !  
- Alors là, pas du tout ! Et d'abord, tu me vois pas ! Comment peux-tu savoir comment sont mes yeux ?  
- Mouais, essaye de m'embrouiller si tu veux mais je saiiiiiis …  
- Tu m'énerves Sawyer !  
- Tant que ça ?  
- Ouiiiii ! Mais bon, je t'aime quand même alors je te pardonne ! Bon, j'vais te laisser et aller lézarder toute la journée pour récupérer …  
- Lézarder avec Jake ?  
- Naaaaaaaaaaan !  
- Oh, je demandais juste comme ça !  
- Toi, occupes-toi de régler les choses avec Pierre et puis tu pourras me taquiner !  
- Pffff !  
- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! Bon aprem P. Sawyer !  
- P. Sawyer ?  
- Ouais, j'trouvais que ça sonnait bien!  
- Bon aprem à toi aussi, B. Davis !  
- Ca claque !  
- Brooke ?  
- Hummm ?  
- Tu l'aimes encore ?  
Elle marque un instant de réflexion et moi-même je me demande pourquoi je lui pose cette question.  
- Des moments oui et des moments non …  
- Tu veux le récupérer ?  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment …  
- Je suis là pour en parler si tu veux, tu le sais hein ?  
- Merci P. Sawyer.  
- Merci à toi B. Davis  
Je raccroche et pose mon portable sur mon bureau. Je pose ma tête sur ma main et me fait un programme mémorable pour la journée : lézarder — lézarder — lézarder — lézarder — lézarder et si j'ai le temps, encore un peu lézarder ! C'est vrai que c'est plus ou moins mon activité préférée avec écouter de la musique et dormir donc je ne vais pas m'en priver. Je me prépare à faire l'énorme effort de me lever pour me jeter sur mon lit et entreprendre ma grande activité de la journée, quand je vois une fenêtre de messagerie instantanée qui s'ouvre sur mon ordinateur.  
« Heartbreaker dit : Tu es là ma belle ? »  
Et là, je me mets en mode « hésitation » : Répondre — Pas répondre — répondre — pas répondre — répondre — pas répondre — répondre - …  
Pfffff que c'est difficile de ne pas savoir que faire … Je rappellerais bien Brooke mais vu que je ne lui ai pas raconté l'histoire de mon correspondant virtuel pour qui j'ai plus de sentiments que je ne pensais en avoir, il me faudrait des plombes pour tout lui raconter et Heartbreaker aurait déjà séché derrière son écran d'ordinateur … Et puis je ne peux pas en parler à Nathan non plus, d'abord parce que je ne parle plus à ce crétin et ensuite parce que j'ai jamais osé lui dire la relation que j'entretiens avec Heartbreaker ! Ni même que je corresponds avec un mec sur le net. Comment lui dire que j'ai des sentiments pour une personne que je ne connais même pas « vraiment » ? Il se moquerait de moi ! Je ne pouvais donc rien lui dire ! Donc pour une fois dans ma petite vie m*rd*que, je vais devoir m'assumer et prendre une décision par moi-même. Ma vie craaaaaaaaaaaint ! Je continue ma litanie « Répondre — pas répondre — répondre — pas répondre — répondre … » quand le téléphone resonne sur « Répondre » et que je me décide, tremblante, à mettre mes doigts sur le clavier, pensant à un signe du destin, tout en coinçant le portable entre ma tête et mon épaule pour répondre à la personne qui a décidé pour moi (haha, je ne m'assumerais jamais et j'en suis fière ! NA !)  
« Angel of Death dit : Je suis là »  
- J'écoute !  
- Peyton ?  
- Pierreeeeeeee !  
- Tu vas bien ?  
- Super …  
« Heartbreaker dit : Tu m'as manqué ! Où étais-tu passée ? »  
Bam bam bam bam bam bam bam, mon cœur s'emballe et j'affiche un sourire niais que je ne peux réprimer sur mon visage.  
- C'est tout ce que tu racontes ?  
« Angel of death dit : Tu m'as manqué aussi, tu sais »  
J'ai les doigts qui tremblent, le cœur qui bat la chamade, j'ai hyper chaud et je frôle la crise d'apoplexie … Mon dieu, je suis amoureuse !  
- Peyton ?  
Ahhhh ouiii, merde, j'l'avais oublié lui, haha !  
- Désolée, je suis un peu …  
- Un peu … ???  
- Absente pour le moment !  
- Pey, tu es tout le temps absente !  
- Ca c'est vilain !  
« Heartbreaker dit : *petit smiley qui rougit* C'est vrai? »  
Mais qu'il est idiot ce mec ! Bien sûr que c'est vrai, quichon !  
« Angel of Death dit : Plus que vrai, tu n'as pas idée *smiley qui cligne de l'œil* »  
- J'aurais aimé te voir aujourd'hui …  
Arf, oui, Pierre est toujours à l'autre bout du fil et je suis en train de dragouiller un autre mec en même temps ! Que voulez-vous, on est irrésistible ou on ne l'est pas ! Peyton-la-Modeste, bonjouuuuur !  
- Ecoute, Pierre …  
- Je sens que ça va pas me plaire ça !  
- Je suis désolée mais …  
« Heartbreaker dit : Parler avec toi, c'est vraiment ça qu'il me faut, tu sais ! Quand tu n'es pas là, je me sens vraiment seul et même si cette fille que j'ai rencontrée, y a un truc fort qui se passe entre nous, je sais que je ne pourrais pas me passer de mes petites conversations avec toi ! »  
Bouhouuuuuuuuuuu ! J'avais oublié ça !!! Une meuf dans sa vie ! La c*nn*sse ! Ca y est, j'ai le moral sappé !  
- Peyton, tu fais exprès de ne pas me parler ?  
Oooooooh mer … Diantre !!! J'l'avais encore zappé lui !  
- Ecoute, Pierre, tu es vraiment le garçon parfait …  
- Je savais bien que ça ne me plairait pas ! Quand une fille commence par te faire des compliments, ça s'annonce mal !  
- Mais …  
- Parce que bien entendu il y a toujours un « mais » …  
- Je suis trop compliquée, trop … bizarre pour toi ! Tu mérites mieux !  
« Heartbreaker dit : Tu n'es plus là ma belle ? »  
- Et si je voulais quelqu'un de bizarre, Peyton ?  
- Pierre, je suis désolée …  
Je pianote rapidement en même temps « Angel of Death : Si si, je suis toute à toi dans une minute ! »  
- Je suppose qu'il ne sert à rien de discuter ?  
- Non, désolée …  
- Alors j'espère au moins qu'on pourra rester amis ?  
- Bien entendu ! Bye !  
Il raccroche et moi aussi, tout en sautant rapidos sur mon clavier pour me consacrer à l'homme virtuel de mes rêves … « Heartbreaker est hors-ligne ». Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck ! Oooops pardon, là, ça m'a échappé … Y a des fois où ça peut pas rester poli, bah c'est une de ces fois !  
Bon bé tant pis, j'ai encore manqué ma chance de lui parler, comme si les éléments (et mon sale caractère quand je ne lui cause plus juste parce qu'il me parle d'une fille dans sa vie) se déchaînaient contre nous. Je me décide finalement à bouger, pour m'éclaircir les idées. C'est vrai quoi, j'viens de rompre avec un mec parfait, beau, intelligent, gentil, qui n'a pas peur de mes bizarreries et qui me supporte alors que j'aurais pu être parfaitement heureuse avec lui. Après, j'suis amie avec une fille que je ne supportais pas il y a une semaine encore et que je meurs déjà d'envie de revoir tellement elle me fait marrer et tellement j'adore passer du temps avec elle. Pour couronner le tout, je suis en froid (et quand je parle de froid, je devrais plutôt parler de froid polaire glacial de moins de 0 degré fahrenheit — et croyez-moi, j'ai pas fait beaucoup de physique, mais c'est peu — breeeeef …) avec mon meilleur ami de toujours, le garçon avec qui j'ai passé toute mon enfance et toute ma jeunesse pour une histoire de rousse même pas belle et même pas intéressante. Si je devais dire que ma vie a pris un tournant, je devrais plutôt dire qu'elle a fait un revirement à 360°C pour être juste dans mes propos. Il faut vraiment que j'aille faire un tour pour me remettre un peu les idées en place. Et quoi de mieux qu'une balade avec mon Ipod chéri d'amour et ma musique pour me remettre toute la tête en ordre ? Enfin, en ordre … Autant en ordre qu'elle puisse l'être !  
Je saisis donc Cohen (oui, Cohen est le nom de mon Ipod, personne ne rigole ou je me vexe) et ma veste et je passe la porte de ma chambre. Et hop là, je re-rentre pour prendre mon sac parce que la dernière fois que j'suis sortie sans mon sac, j'ai eu un contrôle policier et je me suis retrouvée au poste pour séjour illégal. Sous prétexte qu'il comprenait pas ce que je disais (oui, je m'étais fait mon piercing à la langue ce jour là et il est vrai que je zozotais un peu mais bon pas de quoi ameuter les foules non plus! Breffff !), cet idiot de représentant de la loi m'a prise pour une mexicaine ! Genre … Comme si je n'étais pas blonde, et que je ne parlais pas sa langue. Enfin, je ne vous dirais pas ma grande théorie sur les flics, je risquerais d'en vexer plus d'un qui me lirait ! Donc je me saisis de mon sac et repart en chantonnant.  
Mes pas me dirigent tout naturellement vers l'endroit où je vais quand je veux me ressourcer : la tombe de maman. Je remercie le ciel (ironique dans un cimetière, non ?) d'avoir pris mon sac parce que j'ai emporté mon carton à dessins et je vais pouvoir crayonner un peu. Bien entendu, c'est ici que je dessine le plus, puisant mon inspiration dans ma douleur. Et puis, vu que c'est l'endroit où je passe le plus de temps avec ma chambre, il est normal que je dessine beaucoup là-bas.  
Je finis mon ébauche quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup pour savoir que c'est ici que tu serais.  
- Tu commences à me connaître un peu trop, je vais devoir te liquider !  
Je relève les yeux et voit Nathan qui me regarde l'air à moitié paniqué, à moitié mort de rire par ma réflexion. Il finit par se poser à mes côtés et croise les bras sur ses genoux repliés. Nous voilà bien arrangés tous les deux devant la tombe de maman. Je suis tiraillée entre l'envie de lui sauter au cou et celle de lui sauter à la gorge. Il me manque ce con, mais en même temps, je lui en veux trop pour son comportement de ces derniers temps.  
- Je suis vraiment désolé Pey …  
- Désolé ?  
- Pour Rachel … De t'avoir fait du mal … Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.  
- Tu n'es plus vraiment toi en ce moment … et ça me déçoit !  
- Tu n'es plus vraiment toi-même non plus …  
- Je …  
- Brooke Davis ? Mais à quoi tu penses, Pey ?  
- Elle n'est pas celle qu'on croit !  
- On a passé notre jeunesse à éviter ces gens ? Et pourquoi ? Pour nous jeter sur eux maintenant ? C'est pas nous, Peyton, c'est tellement pas nous !  
- J'aime beaucoup cette fille, Nate. Ce n'est pas la fille superficielle qu'on pensait !  
- Il ne manquerait plus qu'on se fasse ami avec Lucas et ce serait le bouquet !  
Oooops … Ce n'est clairement pas le moment de lui parler de ça, non ? Et puis, c'est encore moins le moment de lui faire des reproches sur Rachel alors que je pactise avec le diable, avec son rival le plus détestable qui existe. C'est vrai, flute quoi ! Ce mec ne fait que créer des problèmes à Nate depuis qu'il est né, il lui vole sa vie, l'empêche de jouer au basket, le ridiculise à la moindre occasion et je lui parlerais comme si de rien n'était ? Naaaaaan, je dois stopper ça au plus vite ! Je ne peux pas perdre mon meilleur ami parce que j'ai une stupide intuition que Lucas Scott n'est pas le c*nn*rd qu'on pensait. Je me trompe voilà tout ! A compter de ce jour, je me fais la promesse de ne plus adresser JAMAIS la parole à Lucas Scott de ma vie ! Mon meilleur ami est tout ce qui compte pour moi et je ne compte sacrifier notre amitié pour rien au monde !  
- Je ne t'en veux pas, Nate. Pour Rachel. Je te comprends.  
- Je ne me comprends pas moi-même. Ces gens, on est sensés les éviter comme la peste !  
- Et si on se jetait dans l'arène ?  
- Tu veux dire … Si on les fréquentait ?  
- Oui ! On a vécu assez longtemps coupés du monde, tu crois pas ?  
- Oui mais … toi et moi ???  
- Toi et moi restera toujours toi et moi mon petit Natie d'amour !  
- M'appelle pas comme ça, je déteeeeeeeeeste !  
- Mais moi j'adore !  
- Mais je m'en moque !  
- Mais je m'en moque que tu t'en moques !  
- Et moi je m'en moques que tu t'en moques que je m'en moques !  
- Et moi …  
Mais je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase, j'éjecte mon carton à dessin et me jette à califourchon sur lui avec mon feutre pour lui dessiner une jolie moustache :  
- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
- Viens ici, on va te transformer en Pepito Mi Corazón !  
- Arrêeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeete, espèce de dingue !  
- Haha !  
On continue à se chamailler comme deux enfants, deux grands enfants qu'on est toujours. Cette amitié est tout pour moi. Je ne la sacrifierais jamais, pour rien au monde. Même pas pour celle que je viens de faire naître entre Brooke et moi. Et jamais, au grand jamais, pour Lucas Scott. Foi de Peyton Sawyer, entre mon Nathan et moi, il n'y a de place pour personne.


End file.
